


Reflection

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon What Canon, Character Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual mpreg, Ikajo-verse characters, Jarnsaxa is a cinnamon bun, M/M, Past Miscarriage, Past Relationship(s), baby Loki, caring for a child, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Five hundred years ago Jarnsaxa was the treasured student of Loki and the lover of Thor. Until Odin had him thrown out. Now, centuries later, Frigga appears, asking of him a enormous favour. Putting him back on a path he had long thought he had left. This time with much more danger along the way. For both him and the one whose care he has been tasked with.
Relationships: Jarnsaxa/Thor (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 102
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Jarnsaxa was created by me when I wrote the story _In silence with you_ well over a year ago. The character originates in Norse Mythology but I have changed the gender. So he is sort of an OC, sort of not an OC.

It was with tears in her eyes Frigga watched Loki being dragged into the throne room. Not even given a chance to walk properly on his own. Bound by heavy chains as he was. A few days earlier Odin had sent Thor away and she couldn't help but think that her husband had done so to keep him out of the way. There were several seidrmadir in attendance. They were drawing a circle on the floor. As she watched her youngest son read the circle and sneered. It was no surprise he had understood its purpose. There were probably only one other who had remotely the same knowledge of magic in the Realms. And he had not been seen in hundreds of years. For good reason.

"A de-aging spell", Loki scoffed. "Have you gone soft, All-Father?"

"Silence", the king growled. The Trickster just shrugged. Still with that sneer on his lips. Frigga felt a small flutter of hope. Maybe this was a chance to do things over. Do them better? "You will be returned to an age before your corruption began."

"Really? Well, let's hope you won't be there this time", the second prince of Asgard flicked his head and spoke mockingly. His eyes seeking hers for a second. 

"The circle is finished, my king", one of the mages said with a bow.

"Get on with it then."

Again the guards dragged the unresisting prisoner. Taking off most of the chains. Frigga watched as the light enveloped her son, swallowing him. When it died down all that was visible were Loki's clothes laying in a pile on the floor. She didn't understand. Where were her son?

Then she heard it.

A small, tiny wail. Coming from the pile of clothes. She rushed forward immediately and carefully dug through the pile. Finding a small, naked infant. Crying weakly. She could have recognised this child anywhere. He still had his Aesir skin but was cold. As if he had been lying somewhere without warmth. 

Like a Jotun altar...

The implication was horrifying. Frigga tried to sooth the crying child but it didn't work. A growl behind her made a clump form in her chest. Odin was glaring at the baby.

"So this is the answer then", he said. "He has never been anything but a monster. Wretched thing. I should have known a Jotun could never be anything else."

Hearing those words shocked the queen. Was she really hearing her husband utter those words? So hateful and ignorant. Even as she cradled the baby boy in her arms she knew there was little she could do to protect him. The king turned to one of the Einherjar.

"Dispose of it", he said. Ignoring the gasps.

"My king?" the man asked with uncertainty. 

"Throw it into the abyss. This time, it will be for good." Frigga heard more than saw Odin storm off. Her eyes focused on the distressed child in her arms. What was she supposed to do? There was no way Loki would be safe here but she couldn't just give up either.

"My queen?" It was the Einherje. She backed away a step before she realised that the man only holding out his cape. Not trying to take the baby. He seemed troubled. She studied him. "...it isn't right. To... kill an innocent child. If this is what the prince has become..."

Breathing out breath of relief Frigga understood what he was trying to say. It was a lot to ask a man to commit infanticide, no matter how loyal he was otherwise. In this case the outcome of the spell suggested that Loki had become who he were because he was brought to Asgard. To kill him now was more than just infanticide. 

"You should find him a safe place, my queen", one of the seidrmadir said. "And in a hurry."

She nodded. Having no idea where to bring her son. Still, she accepted the cape and wrapped up the boy. Then, with the self-confidence gained through years as the All-Mother she strode through the castle. The streets and all the way across the bridge until she reached Heimdall. There was not much she could donif he protested but hopefully he would be willing to help.

"I need a safe place for him", she said and he nodded solemnly. 

"Indeed. All of Asgard has judged him wrongfully."

"You will help me?"

"I will. When you arrive you will see an entrances to several caves. Look for the one with a rune. There you will find the one place that will be safe for Loki. Once he is safe, you need to return here."

"Thank you, Heimdall", Frigga said and stepped into the Bifrost. It deposited her on a Realm with lush greenery. Blinking she realised she was on Alfheim and just like the Gatekeeper had said there was a system of caves nearby. It took her a little while to find the one with a rune. Then she had to walk for a short while until the corridor opened up into a large cave with fissures that let inside enough light to be illuminated but but was small enough to protect against the weather. There was a small fireplace in the centre of the cave. And sitting by the fire was a young man with red hair and ruby-red eyes. Thin lines decorating his face. He was staring at her in shock and surprise. An emotion she felt mirrored in herself.

She knew him quite well. Had once upon a time hoped he would marry her oldest. One of the kindest people she had ever met.

"Jarnsaxa", she breathed.

"Queen Frigga", he said and stood carefully. Eyeing the way she had come.

"I'm alone", she promised and then looked down at the bundle she held. "Almost." The Rune Mage relaxed visibly but was still looking anxious. 

"What can I help you with?" he asked. As if Odin had not banished him from Asgard hundreds of years ago. Even though he had come as an honoured guest from Niflheim to learn magic from Loki. The two had been close in the manner of mentor and student. But it was with Thor he bonded with the most. A Jotun from the Snow Giants he had caught the eyes of the god of thunder. Had been pursued by the same and then allowed himself to be caught. His influence on the crown prince's behaviour had been significant and remarkable. Ushering him towards understanding and compassion. 

Something that been lost for a long time after Jarnsaxa was banished. Loki had never really forgiven the king for banishing his student. 

Frigga could see why Heimdall would send her here. If there was anyone who would be both capable and willing to keep her son safe, it would be the Rune Mage.

"I am in need of a favour", she said and folded away the fabric from the infant. "Would you be willing to care for him? Protect him?"

Breathing in sharply Jarnsaxa approached them. Looking over the babe. His eyes had always been like two jewels. In the low light the glowed. Touching the child he frowned.

"This magic..." he began and stopped. "This is Loki, isn't it?"

"Yes. Odin said he wanted... wanted Loki to return to the time before he was corrupted."

"This is telling then. He can't remain on Asgard?"

"No. Not as long as my husband is still alive. He ordered my son to be executed."

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me. May I?" Frigga nodded and carefully handed over the infant. Loki had been fussing ever since the magic had stolen his years. Now, he settled immediately. Jarnsaxa's expression grew soft. "I will look after him", he promised. "For as long as needed."

"Thank you", she said, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

For all that he had promised Frigga he would care for Loki he had never actually handled an infant before. It didn't take long for him to figure that the first order of business was to figure out how to feed the baby. And he knew babies couldn't eat solids. At least not in the beginning. In the end he used his people's natural abilities in combination with Rune Magic. Telling his body he had just given birth gave him the ability to breastfeed. Which was a very alien experience. He helped the baby to latch on and tried not to freak out. 

Especially because this was Loki who had been his teacher and mentor once.

But, he didn't let it bother him too much. After he strengthened his wards. If Heimdall could see through them it was possible Odin could as well. After his so-called punishment of Loki Jarnsaxa wasn't taking any chances. 

A trip to the nearby village got him some supplies. It had been nerve-wracking to leave the infant alone even for that short amount of time but he couldn't bring a baby. There would be too many questions and that would be risky. Forcing him to rely on foraging and hunting for food. A small blessing that Jotuns had excellent night vision. He could let them live in relative peace.

Not that it could last. When he had first sensed the residue of the spell he had had suspicions. As the months went by he knew he was right. Someone among the seidrmadir seemed to have sensed that this could be the possible outcome. So they had placed an additional spell that would speed up the growth. At least initially. Maybe not wanting to have to help care for the infant god of mischief. It presented a problem though. After three months Loki was already as big as a six months old and would likely become mobile fairly soon. 

Having a small child live in a cave was not a good environment and he would need to get more supplies as well. Meaning he had to find some place else to live. Maybe even a different Realm. But where?

Neither of them were welcome on Jotunheim. Though for different reasons. Niflheim wasn't a good option either. His banishment from Asgard had not been received well. Not that he would be turned away but he wouldn't be welcomed either. Vanaheim was too close to the Realm Eternal. Svartalfheim and Helheim was duds for obvious reasons. Leaving the Nine Realms was ill advised. That left Midgard.

Which wasn't that bad of an option now that he thought about it. There were numerous mortals. Surely they could blend in easily. Just another man and his child.

That decided he started on his preparations. Packing the things he couldn't leave behind and making the teleportation circle. He had heard rumours that the mortals had a group of heroes gathered. Thinking it might help keep him and his charge safe, he aimed for any location on Earth that displayed unusual energy signatures. Hopefully it would work. Once he was done he secured Loki to his chest, stepped inside the circle and activated it.

* * *

Even after nearly two years after the invasion the Avengers was on high alert for any magic. When Tony's sensors picked up _Loki's_ signature they were out in minutes. Rushing towards the signals location. There was also a second, unknown, signature. 

"Do you think he found an ally?" the billionaire quipped. 

"We will find out soon enough", Steve said. "Can you see anything?"

"Yeah, a hooded figure. Holding something. What's your ETA?"

"We are just behind you."

"Great. Let's take care of Reindeer Games." His suit wasn't stealthy and when he landed the figured turned. Seeing the repulsors aimed at them they took off. Definitely running faster than any normal human. "He is heading east!"

"Copy that", Natasha said and brought down the jet to allow everyone except Bruce to spill out. Everyone of them setting after the running figure. The way they were running were oddly clumsy. Encumbered by their burden. Tony wasn't the only one to notice. 

"I'm not so sure that's my brother", Thor said. "I have never seen him move like that. Not even as a child."

"The signature matches though", Bruce said over the comms. Still safely on the jet, acting as a lookout. "But... well. The second signature is right on top of Loki's."

Weird. So weird. 

The figure was clearly unfamiliar with New York because they didn't make any attempts to go through allys or jump fences. Instead they ran ahead until they got cornered. Seeing this they spun around to face them. Pulling down the hood.

Tony blinked. That was _not_ Loki.

"Please don't hurt us", the man said, clutching the bundle to his chest. A bundle that started wailing. What the heck? Who was this guy? And where were Loki? The signature hadn't changed.

"Jarnsaxa?" Thor said in a strange voice. One that was full of wonder and pain. Of longing. Seeing the Thunderer the stranger paled, and he was already quite pale. He backed into the wall. Holding the... baby?

"You know each other?" Steve asked.

"Aye, Jarnsaxa was living on Asgard five hundred years ago. He was Loki's student. Neither of us has seen him since he was banished five hundred years ago."

"Loki's student, huh?" Barton said and drew his bow. Aiming it straight at the guy. And the wailing kid.

"Hold it, Legolas. If you shoot now you risk killing the baby", Tony said. "I say we shouldn't do that."

"Jarnsaxa isn't a threat", Thunder Pants assured.

"Please don't hurt us", the aforementioned said. Studying him the engineer realised his features was kind of unusual. What, with red eyes and weird scars on his face. "I'm only looking for a safe place to stay."

"Of course", Thor was walking towards his old pal. There was something about the way he acted that was... unexpected. "Maybe you could stay with us? Your knowledge of magic was only inferior to my brother."

"...that is not a good idea, Thor. Not if the mortals hate Loki this much."

"Um, guys", Bruce said over the comms. "Loki's energy is coming from the baby..." They all stilled. This Jarnsaxa couldn't hear the words but he could see their reactions. He swallowed.

"Are you trying to tell me that Loki disguised himself as a baby?" Clint protested. "I don't buy that."

"Jarn?" the god of thunder asked. Looking defeated his pal moved the blanket from the baby. Showing a child perhaps six months old with ebony black hair, crying.

"This isn't a disguise. Queen Frigga asked me to take care of him after Odin forced him into this state. Please, Thor. He is just a baby. Truly. All I need is a place to be safe. A place where he can be safe."

"That's... what happened to him? Mother asked you? She went to Niflheim?"

"It is a long story... but yes, she asked me for help. But I never returned to Niflheim after I was thrown out from Asgard."

Tony shook his head. He had soooo many questions but this was not the place to ask them. And if that wailing creature really was Loki he wasn't going to let the little menace out of his sight. Baby or not.

"Let's returned to the Tower with our two guests", he said.

* * *

He couldn't stop staring. Five hundred years and Jarnsaxa could still captivate him in a way that no one else had ever been capable of. Not even Jane. Still so beautiful. The shades of red in his hair. Those ruby eyes that he could get lost in. Heritage lines accent each feature. After so long Jarn could still make Thor's heart beat faster.

"Okay, spill", Stark said.

"I'm sorry?"

"What's your actual relationship with this guy?"

"Now? I'm not sure but... back when he lived on Asgard we were lovers."

"Woah, woah", Barton said. "That's your ex? You are into guys?"

"With Jarnsaxa it was never about gender. Not that it would matter, Snow Giants are a single sex. He was always the kindest and most compassionate person I had ever seen. Loki became a much better person while teaching him. And I also became a better person around him."

"Why was he banished?" Lady Romanoff asked.

"Father never went into detail. He just said that Jarnsaxa had betrayed us. I... was too hot-headed to ask for a better explanation. But Jarn is a good person. Honest and earnest. Wise." He looked over at the Jotun who was trying to calm a screaming baby. Had it been anyone else he would have been sceptical but despite everything he still trusted his former lover.

"Do you need any help?" Everyone looked in surprise as Rogers approached the two on the sofa.

"He is hungry. If you might have something suitable for him to eat..."

"I go take a look. Maybe he can eat a banana." The Captain walked to the kitchen and came back with the fruit. Peeled it and gave it to Jarnsaxa who thanked him. Breaking it into a small piece he fed it to the baby. Who stopped crying immediately and started to eat greedily. 

"So", Romanoff said. "Explaination. Now."

"I only know what the All-Mother told me but... apparently Odin wanted to do a reversal spell on Loki. To return him to an age before he was corrupted."

"Not a bad idea..." Stark muttered.

"Only... well... he became a newborn. This angered Odin who claimed this was proof Loki had always been a monster."

"What the fuck?" Barton exclaimed. Thor felt sick. He couldn't believe his father had talked about his brother like that. About a child the old man had raised as a son.

"What happened then?" Romanoff insisted. "Why is he with you?"

"Odin... ordered that Loki, as a newborn babe, would be thrown into the abyss. Disposing of him..." Jarnsaxa had tears in his eyes and kissed the forehead of the small boy. "With the help of Heimdall, the Queen came to me. Asking me for help."

"He doesn't look like a newborn", Stark remarked.

"He is not anymore. This was three months ago. His aging has been slightly accelerated. I'm not sure for how long."

"They were going to kill him?" Rogers asked in a faint voice. "I know adult Loki did bad things but... he is just a baby now... a defenseless child. And dispose? Who says something like that?"

"Odin", Jarnsaxa said coldly. "For all that he raised a Jotun as his son, he never pretended he liked our race. He only just tolerated me. Until he didn't."

"Wait", Stark held up a hand. "You and tiny Reindeer is the same race?"

"Same race, different clans. Loki is a Frost Giant and his true appearance is hidden behind a glamour. I'm a Snow Giant and wear no glamour. Our clans lives on different Realms."

"I have so many questions..."

"Which brings us to the most important one", Romanoff said. "What do we do with them?"

Jarnsaxa held Loki protectively. "I won't let you harm him", he warned. "I really don't want to hurt anyone but I will not hesitate if I have to."

"I thought you said he wasn't a threat", Barton growled at Thor.

"He isn't but I never said he is harmless. Jarnsaxa is the best Rune Mage in the Nine and he trained under my brother's tutelage. Being kind isn't the same as being powerless, friend Barton." Thor felt a pang in his chest. He had been taught that lesson many years ago only to forget it once his lover was gone. How shameful. No wonder Loki had been angry with him. Speaking of whom. "I won't let harm come to my brother either."

"No one will hurt this baby", Rogers said staunchly. "Tony, do you think they could live here in the Tower? That way they are protected and we can keep an eye on things."

"Uh... sure. There is an empty floor", Stark scratched his beard. "Jarvis, what do a baby need?"

Jarnsaxa seemed surprised at the hospitality but didn't relax. Norns, he was beautiful. Thor tried to still his beating heart but it was no use.


	3. Chapter 3

If he could have avoided interacting with the mortals he would have. It had not escaped him that they were anything but welcoming towards his ward. Unfortunately living in a cave for five hundred years meant he had no idea how to use almost anything is his quarters. Certainly not any of the appliances. The voice in the ceiling was helpful but there was a distinct gap in understanding. As evident when he accidentally destroyed the heating machine. Sheepishly he held the crying Loki while Lord Stark took care of the wreckage. 

"My apologies", Jarnsaxa said. "This is... new to me."

"Don't sweat it", the mortal said. "Thor did the exact same thing in the beginning. And he didn't have the excuse of being a recluse for several centuries."

"Still. You have been most generous towards me and Loki. To destroy something of yours is most untoward."

"Geez, chill. It is just a microwave. No one was hurt, right?" He nodded at the baby.

"He wasn't nearby, no. But he was frightened by it and is also hungry. It was his food I was preparing."

"Huh. Well, I can't fix this one and it will take an hour or so to fix a new one. Why don't you grab a jar of baby food and come up to the common floor. We have a kitchen there. This time I can show you how to use the microwave."

"I don't know..."

"No one is going to jump you, Jarn. Either of you."

It was the whimpering from his ward that made his decision. His magic had failed and he could no longer feed from his own body. Maybe it was a good thing Loki was growing faster. At least for now.

"Very well", he said and followed the mortal to the elevator. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. 

"So how did you feed him before this?" Stark asked.

"I breastfed him."

"Breastfed? As a guy?"

"Thor mentioned that Snow Giants are single sex, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I didn't consider what that meant. Does that mean you can give birth?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"What? You lay eggs or something?"

"No. And this is a highly inappropriate subject in front of a child."

"A baby who can't even talk yet." Even so the human stopped talking until they reached their floor. With some help Jarnsaxa manage to transfer the content of the jar to a bowl. He then heated the food while Stark explained how. By now Loki was crying loudly for food. The human had placed the boy in a special kind of chair and plopped down the food in front of him. Placing a spoon beside it.

It was barely time to grab both items before his charge. He then switched the spoon for a smaller one. At first the tiny Trickster was too busy crying of hunger to realise he had food but once the first small amount touched his tongue he gobbled it down.

"Wow, he was hungry, huh?" Another human said. It was the big blond one. "Is it that good, buddy?" he bent down and smiled at the boy. Causing Stark to smirk.

"Could it be that Captain America has a soft spot for kids?" he said, causing his companion to blush furiously. 

"I have always wanted kids", he said and turned to the mage. "I never introduced myself did I? I'm Steve Rogers."

"Jarnsaxa of Niflheim. I take it Captain America is a title?"

"More of a job description", the blond said. "Could I feed him?" He nodded to Loki who was reaching for spoon.

"Sure." It was interesting watching the human act enamoured with the baby. Making noises and moving the spoon around before giving it to the boy. Maybe mortal babies could be difficult to feed? Unfortunately for Rogers the tiny Trickster was way too impatient to play games with his food. When the spoon kept taking detours before reaching him he started screaming angrily and try to climb out of his chair. All to get to his food.

"For fu... forks sake, Cap! Just give him the freaking food!" Stark complained. "At this rate he will burst my eardrum."

"I thought kids liked this kind of thing..."

"Yeah, well big surprise that Loki is a diva no matter his age!"

"A diva?" Jarnsaxa said as he forced his charge to sit down properly. 

"Someone who is demanding attention and makes everything about them while demanding everything is perfect."

The mage frowned. He had Loki described in many ways but that had never been among the examples. Saying as much the mortals exchanged a glance. 

"How much do you know about Loki's attempt to invade Earth?" Rogers asked. Jarnsaxa raised an eyebrow.

"Loki? Heading an invasion?"

"Yep", Stark said. "Right here in New York. On top of this very tower."

"As a 'diva'? Drawing attention to himself?"

"Er... yes?"

"That's sounds very unlike him. He has never been one to seek attention."

"People change", the brunett said with a shrug. "I mean, how well did you know him?"

"He was my teacher and mentor for a century. I don't know what happened to him after I was forced to leave but I'd like to think I know him quite well."

"How much _do_ you know?" Rogers asked.

"Most of it is rumours that I picked up from a nearby village. Apparently Loki found out he was adopted and the son of Laufey, the king of Jotunheim. Asgard and Jotunheim had been enemies for millennia when the Frost Giants tried to invade Midgard."

"Wait, wait! Ice people tried to invade Earth? When?"

"Over a thousand years ago. Asgard drove them back. For Odin to take even an abandoned child from Jotunheim... even more so when it was the firstborn of the defeated king. A dangerous thing. I doubt Loki knew his true race. Supposedly he only found out a few years back. Prompting him to kill Laufey while ending a war."

"Woah, woah! Reindeer Games killed his own dad?"

"I wouldn't judge him too harshly. I'm not even from Jotunheim but as Jotun in Asgard I was treated with suspicion and hatred. Only my relationships with the princes protected me. And that barely. Being Thor's lover drew hatred as well. Loki saw all of it. Saw what happened to me."

"You did say Odin called him a monster", Rogers said grimly. "Is that how Asgard view er.. yootun...?"

"Jotun. A people of giants." Jarnsaxa picked up Loki who had started to fuss, bouncing him lightly. There was a bowl with fruit. He took one of those yellow ones from before, peeled it and started to feed it to the boy.

"Uh..." Stark cocked his head. "Neither you or Reindeer Games are gigantic."

"We are runts", the mage shrugged. "It happens. Frost Giants tend to be harsh towards their runts but Snow Giants are more accepting."

"Is there a difference?" Instead of answering the question directly Jarnsaxa focused on his cold core, bringing out the chill. In response Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes red. This didn't faze the baby. The mage had done this before. Partially to see what would happen. He wasn't going to make the Trickster grow up hating his true self a second time. 

"Okay, that's a bit... unusual... you don't turn blue?"

"This is my true appearance."

"You both have read eyes now", Rogers noted. "They look different though."

"Geez", Stark studied them. "And here I thought Lokes blue eyes were a bit freakish."

That got Jarnsaxa's attention. He stared at the mortals. " _Blue eyes?_ " he said incredulously. 

* * *

He banged his forehead against the table. After the chat in the kitchen Tony had scoured the footage of the invasion. In most of them Loki had these feverish blue eyes. Gleaming with malicious glee. Blue eyes. Then the Hulk smashed him. After which point the god's eyes were emerald green. Just like the baby boy he had become. When he wasn't a smurf.

And wasn't that interesting. Even though both Jotun had red eyes in their true forms it looked very different. Loki's red eyes were darker, the iris bigger. Taking up most of the sclera. In comparison Jarn's eyes looked like rubies. Cut with precision. Both had those scars. Heritage lines, the Snow Giant had called them.

Groaning Tony could admit he was avoiding the subject at hand. Looking up at the screen he felt sick. He had an educated guess why the god of mischief had had blue eyes. If he was right it meant the guy had been turned into a baby for something that wasn't really his fault. Had risked being killed. 

"Hey", Bruce greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid a meltdown."

"That bad?"

"Worse. You know that little squirt upstairs?"

"You mean Loki?"

"Yeah, him. I think he wasn't responsible for the invasion."

"Oookay... how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, Jarnie said that Loki has _green_ eyes when he isn't a smurf - I tell you later - and has never had blue eyes. So I look at the footage from the invasion. And lo and behold, his eyes turn green after the Hulk smashes him."

"Mind control?"

"Not the same shade of blue. But I bet my suit that his scepter messed with him somehow. Not that we can ask him. With him being a baby and all."

"Oh. ...oh dear... oh no... that's..."

"Yeah..." Tony banged his head his against the table again. Maybe losing a few braincells in the process. He would need to tell the team of course and he really, _really_ , didn't look forward to doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

He could feel their eyes on him. Watching. Looking for reactions. What did they expect him to do? Throw a tantrum? Much good that would do. Clint glared at the table, Tony had just finished explaining his findings and his conclusions based on them. Leaving a churning pit in his stomach. Because he had suspected. All but known that something wasn't right. Not based on eye colour. No, he had seen more than he had wanted. The sickly frame, the feverish appearance and the restlessness.

"We obviously don't know anything else", Stark said. "Because we can't ask the important questions. I mean, Lokes was still after something, right?"

Nat tapped her finger, looking through the footage. Expression thoughtful. She zeroed in on Thor. "You knew him best. What was he like?"

"My brother was always mischievous and tended to have one scheme or another going around. But he was also very clever. Intelligent. Brilliant. His skills and knowledge in magic was such that he had mastered his art by the time he was three hundred years old. And only a century and a half later he took a student of his own."

"Jarnsaxa?"

"Aye. It was part of a treaty with Niflheim. Jarnsaxa is part of the Niflheim nobility but as a runt his status is a bit special in their society. He had aptitude for magic and under my brother he learnt how to use Rune Magic. It is one of the most difficult types of magic to master. Only the raw power of sorcery is more powerful. There are few true sorcerers in the Nine Realm. The All-Father is one through acquired power and the All-Mother is a true sorceress. Both their powers pale behind Loki's power as he is a true born sorcerer. He haa been called the most powerful sorcerer in the Realms."

"Was he good at strategy? Military campaigns?"

"Aye? He has lead armies into battle before."

"Successfully?"

"Aye?"

"What are you getting at Natasha?" Clint grumbled.

"I think he was playing to lose", the former assassin said calmly. "If he had that much power and has experience in leading armies it is very odd that he lost. But if his goal was loosing the whole time, it makes sense."

"How so?" Cap asked but Tony was nodding slowly. 

"Under the influence of the Glowstick of Destiny, maybe under surveillance fighting a war he doesn't want to win. So he puts on a show. Makes everyone believe he is serious. Then he lose. He is free from the influence and is probably prepared to be interrogated."

"Except that didn't happen", Natasha said. "No one asked him anything. We were all more than happy to see him go. Considering that you had no new information when you came back, Thor, I don't think he was ever questioned. And with the timing I suspect you were sent here to be out of the way. So you couldn't defend Loki when he was turned into a baby."

"You think my father did that on purpose?" the Thunderer demanded.

"I don't discount the possibility."

"So..." Banner said. "What do we do now? We have information we didn't before but... Loki right now is a baby. Likely without any memories from before."

"I will take these findings to Fury", Nat said. "There is still a threat out there. One that can force a god to do their bidding. And if they ever discover our 'guests' it is better to have a strong defence before it is needed."

"You can't let SHIELD know Loki is on Earth!" Steve protested. "They would tear him to shreds. Baby or not."

"Which is why I won't let them know. But by giving this evidence Loki's threat level will be lowered significantly."

Sighing Clint refused to say anything. He knew he should but he couldn't make himself do it.

* * *

The jars with baby food was useful but Jarnsaxa was rather sceptical of them. Which was why he was burrowing the shared kitchen to make stew. He used the shared kitchen because he was still unsure how to use most of the appliances. After having cooked over a fire for centuries it was interesting to use a stove. Still, he had figured it out pretty easily and stirred the pot. When was the last time he had been able to make a full meal?

"That smells delicious", a voice came. Jarnsaxa looked over his shoulder to see the mortals spill into the common area. The one who had spoken were Rogers.

"Thank you", the mage replied. 

"Where's the squirt?" Stark asked. 

"In the living room." He had used an old trick and placed runes on a blanket. Loki could crawl around the blanket with ease but he couldn't leave it unless Jarnsaxa broke the cricle. The baby was visible from his position by the stove and was currently building with wooden blocks. After having cried earlier when he discovered that he wouldn't be able to crawl away. Chasing after a baby wasn't the easiest thing he had ever done. No matter his age the boy was a Trickster through and through. 

"How can you be sure he won't crawl away", the archer said.

"I used magic."

"Right, Thunder Pants said you could use magic", Stark said. He sniffed the air. "Cap is right, that _do_ smells delicious. Might there be enough for a taste."

Jarnsaxa eyed the pot. "You can have a sample but I'm making this for Loki and it has to last a couple of days", he said.

"Of course the baby comes first", Rogers said. "You are very good with him. Is this stew from your home?"

"It is from Asgard", the mage felt a small blush on his cheeks. "It used to be Loki's favourite food. I'm hoping it might still be the case."

Just then Thor joined them. For whatever reason he was bare chested. Pectoral muscles gleaming. The god of thunder had always been ripped and that had not changed. It was with effort Jarnsaxa tore his eyes away from the Thunderer and back to the food. Only to jump when the big blond suddenly stood beside him.

"Is that kalops?" he asked.

"Yes." The mage felt his voice grate in his throat and he had to use all his will power to not ogle the man. Even though that had once been normal between them. Thor had used to put on some small shows just for Jarnsaxa, smiling and laughing at how his whole expression becomes predatory and possessive. 

That was no longer their relationship. It was unlikely he would ever again feel those thick arms around him or those warm lips on his own.

Shaking himself the made poured a bit if stew in a spoon. Holding it up. The Thunderer lightened up and bit down slightly on the spoon. While Jarnsaxa was still holding it. He moaned in a pleased manner. 

"That's perfect. It has been ages since I've eaten a good kalops." Now the mortals were eyeing the pot with obvious desire. Sighing Jarnsaxa admitted himself defeated. He would have to make another batch another time.

"Could any of you set the table?" he asked. Six people jumped to it. All the moving people drew Loki's attention and made him want to join them. When he wasn't able to he let out a loud scream in anger and frustration. 

"Jeebers!" Stark exclaimed. "Reindeer Games have a nice set of lungs, that's for sure."

"Maybe he is lonely?" Thor suggested. He wandered over to the blanket, eyed the runes and then folded a corner. Just like Jarnsaxa had shown him five centuries ago. He then bent down and picked up the baby boy. Holding him easily in the crook of his arm. "Hello there, brother. Want to join us?"

Loki babbled in response, patting the nearby cheek and pulling the blond beard. Thankfully Aesir were less sensitive towards hair pulling. Otherwise it was unlikely that they would prefer long locks, honestly. Jarnsaxa had seen their version of wrestling. 

It was interesting seeing the Thunderer with his brother like this. He was very careful. Almost tender in how he handled him. Talking to him and tickling him. By the time the food was ready the boy was rather attached to his older brother. Allowing him to put stew in his mouth. 

"Looks like he likes it", Jarnsaxa said. "That's good."

"How can he not", the doctor said. "This is really good!" The other mortals voiced their agreement. Thor smiled at him.

"His favourite food. Mother made a wonderful choice when she entrusted Loki to you."

The mage blushed. Silently cursing his beating heart. Five hundred years and Thor could still make him feel like the shy lad he had once been.

* * *

Coming in to his kitchen for some coffee Tony let out a loud shout when he spotted an animal sitting on the middle of the room. He dropped his mug and collided with the counter. Eyes wide he yelled at the ceiling. 

"Jarvis! Why the heck is there a _fox_ in the Tower!"


	5. Chapter 5

Several questions flew through his head. Like: Why was there a fox in his tower? _How_ was there a fox in his tower? Not to mention at the top floors. It made no sense whatsoever. He _did_ consider the possibility that Clint was making some kind of prank, which was something he often did. If it wasn't for one thing.

The fox was looking directly at Tony without any tension. No raised hackles. No growling. Nothing to indicate distress. It was sitting calmly in the middle of the floor. The way it looked was also a bit odd. Granted, the engineer's grasp of woodland creatures was rudimentary at best. Based on the occasional documentary he accidentally watched when Steve was watching one. Even so he had always pictured foxes having red fur with black paws and black on the tip of their tails. This one was a pale yellow and poofy. Long poofy ears and a poofy tail. No markings anywhere. The eyes were also odd. Completely black. No other colour showed.

While he watched the fox the other Avengers stormed in in various degrees of undress. Suggesting they had been woken up by Jarvis. More than one held a weapon. They paused when Tony was just standing there, staring. Turning they noticed the fox as well. Eyes growing wide.

"Why is there a fox here?" Clint asked, sounding almost scared. Thor was the last one to enter the living room. When he did, coming from the other direction than the others, the fox suddenly stood and trotted over. Jumping up on the god's shoulder, walking all over him while making loud chattering noises.

"I guess we now know what the fox says", Bruce said and Tony turned to him with an eyebrow raised only to get the response. "I know how YouTube works."

"Very funny reference", the engineer said dryly. The chattering was getting louder. Not that the fox actually seemed to bother Thor all that much. He seemed almost used to it. "Is that your pet, Thunder Pants?"

"She isn't a pet", the Thunderer said before addressing the fox. "He should be here soon, Nifla. Things have... changed..."

"She is an animal, in my Tower, that you address by name. I call that a pet."

"Nifla is a nature spirit from Alfheim", the god explained. "She views my brother as her master."

"So Loki's pet then. Jarvis? Can you tell Jarnsaxa to bring the squirt here?"

" _Of course, sir_ ", the A.I. answered. Shaking his head insistently Thor uselessly tried to catch the fox and place it on the floor.

"A few hundred years ago Loki saved her from a pair of poachers who was after her fur. It is illegal to hunt nature spirits and after he saved her she decided to become something of a servant to him. She is actually very intelligent and her bond to my brother allows her to use some of his abilities. Which is likely how she managed to come here."

They waited for a few minutes before the second alien joined them. Holding a very unhappy Loki. Jarn had a decidedly murderous expression. "This better be good, Stark. You servant said it was urgent."

Seeing the pair the fox jumped down from Thor's shoulders and ran up to them. Dancing excitedly around the man's feet, eyes trained on the baby. Red eyes widened.

"Is that a nature spirit? What is one doing outside of Alfheim?"

"This is Nifla", the god of thunder explained a second time. "Loki saved her shortly after you left Asgard. They share a bond."

That much was evident. Tony noticed that Loki had stopped fussing and was watching the animal with unusual attention. Squirming a bit to get down. To get closer. Jarnsaxa allowed the boy to sit by his feet while listening to the god. As soon as the baby was within reach the fox, Nifla, began to lick his face intently. Making him giggle. When he made to crawl away she bit down on his onesie, stopping him. Basically keeping him in place. No matter how many times he tried to escape she found a way to stop him.

"Looks like I got a babysitter", Jarnsaxa mused. "How did she get here I wonder? Skywalking?"

Clint, who had ditched them to nab the coffee, chocked on his mouthful. Served him right, stealing the black elixir of life. His reaction was understandable though. 

"Did you just say _Skywalker_?" the archer demanded. 

"I said 'skywalking'. It is, was, one of Loki's most famed abilities", the redhead said.

"Skywalker was one of the titles Loki earned, however", Thor pointed out. "He alone had the ability to walk the branches of Yggdrasil. Moving from one Realm to another without the use of the Bifrost. Maybe he always had this ability and simply grew into it."

"I'm sensing a Star Wars marathon", Bruce said in amusement. "You might enjoy the movies."

Jarnsaxa picked up the baby again. "Unless it is suitable for a young child I will pass. If you excuse me, I still need to feed Loki breakfast. I had just finished preparations when you called me." When he left the fox followed in a manner that spoke loudly. 

"I guess a fox lives here now", Steve said.

"This is already a zoo", Natasha said. "What difference does one more animal make?"

"I feel like I should take offence at that", Tony said and finally got his black gold.

* * *

It was unexpected how much of a difference having the nature spirit around made. Especially once she trusted him enough to show her humanoid form. Half the size of a normal human she had the same yellow poofy hair. It was so wild it disguised her animal ears quite well. If it wasn't for the tail she would pass for a very short human. But not a child. There was nothing childlike about her appearance. Of course, once you saw the eyes you knew she was not ordinary. The same inky black as her usual fox-form.

Her presence allowed him to do things without bringing Loki with him. Things like taking a bath or using the toilet in peace. Even preparing food was much more relaxing. If he was needed Nifla either came to fetch him or simply brought the baby to him. With how rapidly the tiny Trickster was growing she wouldn't be able to do the second for long. Having more time also gave him opportunity to get to know the mortals better. 

"Hey! Good to see you leave the den!" Tony quipped when Jarnsaxa joined him on the common floor. "Where is the squirt?"

"Taking a nap with Nifla."

"You could almost be called a Disney princess since you have an animal sidekick."

"Nifla is not mine. She tolerates me because I take care of her master."

"Taking care, huh."

"Yes? What are you trying to say?"

The human fiddled with his phone. "Face it, Jarn. You love that little menace. He is your kid and you are his mom, dad or whatever. This is no longer about doing a favour. If the queen of Asgard walked in through that door would you be able to just hand Loki over?"

Jarnsaxa opened his mouth to say of course he would only to find himself unable. Which bothered him. He had been tasked to look after Loki until Frigga could take him back. So why couldn't he come out and say as much? Why was the idea of having to let go of the boy so heartbreaking? 

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, it is okay. It is just natural. Sure, adult Loki was someone you looked up to and you can still do that. But it is obvious that baby Loki has become a part of you." Tony smiled encouragingly. "Heck, most of us probably wish our parents had cared that much for us. You have fed him, clothed him and protected him. You sooth him when he cries and tucks him in at night. Of course you have become attached. Anyone with half a brain can see that you love him."

"Oh..." the mage dried his cheeks. He had felt so horrible about the warm feelings in his chest. To hear someone say they were a good thing meant a lot. It had been a long time since he experienced such kindness. And back then it had been first his mentor and then his lover. He missed it sometimes. But perhaps he was allowed to view the boy Loki had become as his own. As different from his teacher. 

"So, while the small menace is asleep I have a question I have been dying to ask."

"You can always ask."

"What was it like? Being Thor's lover? I mean, it is _Thor_ of all people."

Jarnsaxa sighed. The topic wasn't any less painful. Not with the way they parted. But he still cherished the memories. His constant paradox. 

"We were together for fifty years", he began. "A treaty between Niflheim and Asgard had included that I was to learn magic from the best seidrmadir the golden Realm had to offer. That person was Loki. He quickly realised that while my seidr wasn't very strong I had potential in using Rune Magic. I was on Asgard for a century. The first decade I saw very few people outside of my lessons. We spent long hours working until I had mastered the basics. After that he helped me build upon those skills. It was at that point I met Thor. You might see him as a big puppy. Abundance of energy, always happy to see you and free with his affections while not caring a lot for what others may think."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate."

"It is also a rather new development for him. He used to have a horrible temper, quick to judge and focused more on his own accomplishment than the feelings of others. As a frightened youth, he terrified me. It didn't help that he would speak poorly of Jotun, of how he would kill them all."

"Oookay... how did you go from that to being lovers?"

"Because he was also honourable and earnest. Honest. His opinions of Jotun was clearly the result of Asgard's indoctrination on the matter. When I became more visible at court I also started to experience harassment. Thor would often save me. When Loki then tried to keep him away from me he became intrigued and insisted on trying to spend more time with me. After a few decades we were not only friends, I was starting to fall in love with him. I'm a Snow Giant. For me it was completely normal to fall for another man. As a runt I was expected to choose someone from another race." Jarnsaxa closed his eyes. Remembering the warm scent of Frigga's gardens and the lively markets. Of sneaking out at night to watch the sky above. And he remembered their first kiss. So soft. So warm. The feeling of safety. "Fifty years we were together and he started to change. Becoming more like he is now. More humble. More willing to listen. Even his relationship with his brother improved remarkably. Making Loki our strongest supporter."

"Your supporter? They looked down on you for being two men?"

"No", the mage shook his head and the engineer tilted his head in question. "It is acceptable for two people of the same gender to be lovers on Asgard. The problem was that I was Jotun. It was seen as an abomination. Especially once Thor started to express a desire to marry me. Since I can produce children it wouldn't have been impossible. My rank is sufficient as well. Many took offence at this. Especially Odin."

"The more I hear about that guy the more I dislike him", Tony growled. "What's his problem?"

"Too many things. He made some very damaging accusations towards me. Because they couldn't be proven I escaped execution but I was still banished from Asgard. Until the queen brought me Loki less than a year ago, I lived quietly in my cave. It was better than risking drawing Asgard's attention again."

"What did Thor say about all of this?"

"Nothing", Jarnsaxa said bitterly. "He watched the whole thing and said nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Due to the rapid growth caused by the spell Loki was already looking like one year old toddler. Jarnsaxa could feel that the magic was tapering off and guessed that within a couple of months the tiny Trickster would no longer grow quite as quickly. 

His charge was energetic and full of mischief. Given his size he wasn't able to cause much trouble but it was impossible to leave him without supervision. Making sitting on the common floor a helpful option. Usually at least one Avenger were present and could be persuaded to help out. Of course, there were Nifla but she refused to show her other form in front of the humans. This particular day there were two Avengers available. Captain Steve Rogers. And Thor.

Steve was down on the floor actively playing with the small boy. Smiling at his antics and joining in on the fun. Giving Jarnsaxa an opportunity to just sit down and watch. It was adorable watching the two and he wore a big smile. Hearing Loki shriek with laughter especially. It was obvious that the Captain liked children and was using this opportunity to his advantage. In comparison Thor was uncharacteristically silent. Sitting in a large armchair and mulling stubbornly. Occasionally sending glares towards his shieldbrother. It was an odd behaviour. Maybe he was jealous his friend got so well along with his brother? He had not spent a lot of time with the boy.

"Jana", Loki yelled and threw himself into Jarnsaxa's lap. Smiling up at him. Teeth in different stages made a jagged line in his mouth. "Jana, Jana." The boy chanted and rubbed his face against the mage's chest.

"I'm right here", he assured his ward, feeling his heart swell with emotions. Placing a gentle kiss on the ebony hair brought a giggle. Glancing at the Thunderer he tried lifting the tiny Trickster into the strong arms. Surprising both brothers. Thor was not quite quick enough and Loki balked. They ended up in something of a pile. While the boy was not in any danger he still started crying and Jarnsaxa couldn't find purchase to get to his feet. Thankfully Steve saved the situation. Picking up the tiny Trickster and giving a helping hand to the mage.

"You don't want to be with your brother", the Captain asked.

"No! No! No! Jana, Jana!" the toddler wailed and reached for the Snow Giant who took him gently. Rocking him in his arms.

"Story of my life", Thor grumbled. "My brother never wants to be around me."

"It can't be helped", the human said. "You are almost never around him and don't spend time with you. This Loki doesn't remember that you are brothers."

"Steve have a point", Jarnsaxa once more noticed anger on the handsome face. It was barely visible and was quickly transformed into a pout. What was going on? "The spell reversed his life. You could perhaps start with babysitting him from time to time? I could use the help and he _is_ your brother. Surely you remember him from this age?"

"I didn't really spend time in the nursery..."

"But you were around him enough to form a bond. Surely you want to have a bond with him now?"

"I do."

"It is decided then."

* * *

What in the Nine had he agreed to? True, he wanted his brother back, even if he was a baby. But Loki was something of a walking disaster. He ran around and tried to climb everything. Screamed at the top his lungs and caused mayhem. All while refusing to listen to Thor and cried whenever he was stopped from doing something dangerous. Crying for Jarnsaxa no less. Not that he was surprised that the mage was doing a wonderful job raising the boy. Seeing as the Snow Giant was the kindest and most gentle person he had ever met. Thor remembered how he used to fantasise about raising a family with his then lover. Having a small army of children running around. 

Now he was starting to fear having only one child of his own. Pulling Loki down from the bookshelves, again, he tried to ignore the screams and cries. He had learned the hard way that both was usually attempts at manipulation. Unfortunately he wasn't very good at telling his brother "no". It was something about the betrayed look in those green eyes that just got to him.

"Why are you being so difficult?" the Thunderer muttered. "Do you want me to read something to you?"

"No! No! Jana! Wanna Jana!"

"He needs rest, little one. And after dealing with you I can see why." He suddenly smelled a very unpleasant scent from the baby. Making a face he picked a diaper from the bag and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't the mess itself that made him unhappy, it was the idea of having to convince his brother to let him handle it that made him unhappy. He had been on battlefields that were easier fought and won than cleaning up Loki and put a new diaper on him.

He gave up on the clothes. 

When Jarnsaxa came to pick up the child he blinked at the mess that had become Thor's floor. He then looked down at the half-naked boy. Who was clinging to him while whining. 

"Same time next week then?" Was all he said before turning and leave. The Thunderer stood in shocked silence. He had never heard the mage being obtuse before. It was unexpected. 

* * *

After a rocky start it turned out to be a pretty good arrangement. Once a week Thor would look after his brother. Growing closer to him as a result. It meant that the god of thunder could come pick him up and then return him without any issues. Even if some sugary food definitely found its way inside that small body. Spoiling his appetite. Jarnsaxa had become resigned to this. It was worth it if it meant the brothers were able to be happy in each others company. 

What bothered him was how Thor would send glares towards Steve or Tony whenever the mage was talking to either of them. Fearing it would affect the Avengers as a team he resolved to talk to him. He got his opportunity the next time the Thunderer returned Loki after watching him.

"Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Jarnsaxa asked as Loki ran passed him and towards his toys.

"Of course", Thor stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"There is something I have been wanting to ask yo..." he froze when warm fingers touched his cheek, gently sweeping his hair back. Fingers became a hand cradling his cheek. Blue eyes looking at him with warmth. Coming closer. 

He shouldn't have but when Thor kissed him he allowed himself to lean into it for just a moment. Then he broke it off, looking away. "The mortals told me you have a lover. A mortal woman."

"Jarnsaxa..."

"Why didn't you defend me against Odin? Why did you let him banish me? You had to know there was no way the accusations were true."

"...he told me I wasn't allowed to speak. That this was part of my duty and I couldn't ignore my duty based on..."

"I was pregnant", Jarnsaxa cut in. Not daring to look at him. "I never got the chance to tell you. I had only just found out myself."

"Jarn..." there were many emotions in those few syllables. "Then..."

"It didn't last. The shock and stress... no sooner had I been thrown down to Alfheim before I miscarried", he looked up then. Into an expression of shock, pain and horror. "Take your guess on what really happened, Thor. Please. Leave now."

The god of thunder did as he asked. Jarnsaxa closed the door after him. Leaning against it he sank down. Crying his heart out. Hands covering his face as if to hide him from the world. Small hands against his own made him look up.

Loki was looking at him with a serious expression. Patting his hands softly. "Jana", he said. "Jana sad."

"Oh, Loki", the mage said and opened his arms to the boy who snuggled close. Holding the child close but gently he rocked them both. The sad truth was, in the depths of his heart he still wanted Thor. That had never changed.

* * *

He didn't return to his floor. Instead he summoned Mjolnir and left the tower altogether. Flying as far away from the city he could come until there was no houses in sight. Ending up in a small forest. There he sank down to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. The memory of Jarnsaxa's heartbroken expression tore at Thor. 

He had failed him. Failed someone he had loved. All to please his father. To please Odin. Causing him to lose more than he had realised. And it wasn't just Jarnsaxa he had failed. He had failed Loki as well. Time and time again he had failed his brother. Looking at Mjolnir he wondered how he could possibly be considered worthy. Worthy of what? Of whom? Based on what?

Pregnant. Jarnsaxa had been pregnant. With his child. Had Odin found out? Was that why the king insisted the Snow Giant had to be banished? 

No... no. _Odin_ had tried to have the Rune Mage executed but had been prevented by the council. Which was saying something since he remembered that the council wasn't a fan of Jarnsaxa either. But they had defended him against the king. Not a lot but a whole lot more than he himself. 

Drying his tears Thor grabbed his hammer and dried his tears. He would have answers. Somehow. 

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"


	7. Chapter 7

Contrary to what many believed Thor wasn't a complete idiot. He was well aware that he had several shortcomings and he was starting to see what they were. As such he knew he had to be careful or he would put people he cared about in danger.

Nodding to Heimdall he swung his hammer and flew to the palace. Instead of seeking out his father directly he made a show of going down to the dungeons. Going to the cell formerly occupied by his brother. Upon finding it empty, as he knew it would be, he stormed back up and to the throne room. Both of his parents were present. Frigga looked drawn and tired. Her eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying a lot. Upon seeing him her face lit up in a smile. It faded when she saw the anger on his face. He would have to apologise to her later.

"Where is he?" Thor roared. Odin merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"And who are you talking about?" he said.

"My brother. Where is Loki?"

"He proved himself to be be irredeemable and has been desposed off. Not that he was ever your brother."

Growling the Thunderer stomped up closer. "What did you do to him?"

"That is no longer a concern for you. We are rid of him and that's all that matters."

If Thor had not known the truth he might have reacted even worse. As it was he kept his temper in check. Not showing outwards how he really felt. When did his father become this horrible man capable of such cruelty? Or had he just been blind to it. His mother had started crying again. Of course. She had not seen her youngest son since she handed him over to Jarnsaxa. 

"Rid off. That's what you do, isn't it. To anyone who you view as an inconvenience. Especially if they are close to _me_. Calling it a duty."

"You will have care for your tongue."

"Or what, Father? You will banish me again? On what grounds? Like you did Jarnsaxa."

"Do. Not. Speak. That. Name." Now Odin looked livid. It was oddly telling how upset he became at the mere mentioning of the Rune Mage. 

"You won't silence me, old man. Tell me the truth. What crimes did Jarnsaxa commit all those years ago?"

"I told you he committed treason."

"What did he do specifically that were treason? He was not a citizen of Asgard and had not sworn loyalty to the Realm. What did he do? I will have an exact and detailed answer, Father." Thor watched the King's face closely. Just like Loki had tried to teach him a long time ago. Shame boiled in his stomach. He had turned his back on Jarnsaxa for nothing. All to please this man. Crossing his arms the Thunderer made an imposing figure. 

It was pure chance that the Council was entering the throne room that exact moment. He had already begun talking. But it did mean that they heard what he said. 

"Did you know that Jarnsaxa was pregnant, with my child, when you tried to have him executed and subsequently banished him?" he said loudly. Frigga gasped, covering her mouth with one hand in shock. The Council stopped in their tracks. "Answer me! Did you know?"

"Of course I did you foolish boy!" The old king was yelling. "That's why I made certain the filth would lose his get. Had you known you would have insisted on marrying him! When I find out who told you, I will have their head!"

"You are a cruel old man! First you admit to disposing of my brother and now you admit you killed my unborn child because you didn't like its mother! I can't believe I ever looked up to you."

"Prince Loki is dead?" The one talking was Forsetti. He was staring at the royal family with a gaping mouth. "What about a trial? Why was we not informed of this?"

"A few months ago my husband ordered a ceremony that would reverse my son's years to a time before his 'corruption'", Frigga spoke calmly with barely a tremor. "When my son was reduced to a newborn baby he ordered Loki to be thrown into the abyss. I have not seen my child since that day."

She had to know Loki was alive but her wording was vague enough that it could be interpreted it was because he had been killed. It had an effect on the Council. 

"You did _what_?" Tyr demanded. "You went against your own laws and committed atrocity after atrocity. Have you any idea what you have done? If Jotunheim ever finds out... if any of the Realms find out..."

"I am king! And I will not be questioned in my own halls", Odin said in a hard tone. "Loki had proven himself to be a born monster. One I once made the mistake of taking pity to. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice."

"What of Jarnsaxa?" Thor demanded.

"That is actually a good question", Aegir said. "Why did you turn against that boy? You have admitted that you purposefully tried to have him executed and that when it failed you caused him to miscarry as he was banished."

"You would have seen a Jotun as queen of Asgard?"

"Why not? Your own mother was a Snow Giant."

Wait, what?!

Thor gaped at Aegir who gave him a shrug. His grandmother had been Jotun? That made him part Jotun himself. It made Odin half.

"And we all saw how that ended", the old man said sarcastically. "Asgard on the brink of war."

"Because Bor had your brothers executed and Bestla rose up against her cruel husband." Aegir was unrelenting. Thor had never seen him like this. Had never seen the Council openly challenging Odin. "Jarnsaxa belong to the Niflheim Royal family, even as a minor member. A marriage between him and Thor would have benefited our Realms greatly."

"You dare speak to me like that, Aegir?"

"You are not all powerful, Odin. The Council has an equal position to yours. We consist of several people for this very reason. I'd tread carefully if I were you."

Thor felt for the first time since he came to Asgard a small spark of hope in his chest. Maybe his home could be safe once more for both Loki and Jarnsaxa. If the Rune Mage would ever be able to forgive him.

He didn't deserve it. 

* * *

She wasted no time in whisking Thor away from her husband. Leading him to Loki's old chambers. There were few places as well protected against unwelcome listeners and spies. Nothing had been moved at her request. As soon as the door locked behind her she was pulled into a hug by her son. Taking a shaky breath she hugged him back. 

"You are looking well", Frigga told him.

"And you don't", Thor said with a frown. "Is Father hurting you?"

"We are just having disagreements."

"I will not let him hurt you! I've stood by too many times already."

"I'm well, Thor. Just tired." She walked over and sat down on a sofa. If had been Loki's favourite, once. There was one thing that had caught her attention in the throne room. "Who told you about the pregnancy?" In case she needed to help protect them.

"Jarnsaxa himself. He came to Midgard and is currently staying with the Avengers. Loki is with him."

"Oh..." tears pricked her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Are they well?"

"More than well. Jarn is doing an excellent job. The only thing of note is that Loki is growing more rapidly than what is normal. This is because of the spell. When I left he looked and behaved like a very young toddler. A one year old, I'd say. Jarnsaxa didn't want him to grow up in a cave."

Frigga could definitely get behind that. She had not expected that her youngest son would have grown so rapidly since she held him in her arms.

"What about you and Jarnsaxa? Are you getting along well?"

"Mother... we don't have that kind of relationship anymore. Nor do I deserve him. I betrayed him and he is understandably still angry with me."

But you still love him, Frigga wished she could tell him. Understanding that it wouldn't be helpful. Instead she changed the subject. 

"Tell me of your brother. A one year old? Has his magic manifested yet?"

Thor smiled and began talking. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dressing Jarn up in human clothes was a wild success in Tony's opinion. The guy had been so depressed ever since Thor basically disappeared that the engineer had recruited Steve to help plan a small outing. So, ready with a large basket filled with food and a variety of toys they took their guests to a nearby park. Dressed in a pale green hoodie and skinny jeans Jarnsaxa looked like most young men in the city. Not even his red hair stood out that much and most people didn't look long enough to see the ruby red irises. Loki was pushed along in a stroller, taking in the sights with big eyes.

The two superheroes wore a pair of hoodies themselves and had sunglasses on. Reaching the park it was blessedly empty. Just a couple of other people. Mom friends by the look of it. Seeing the playground the squirt squealed and no sooner had he been freed from his stroller before he had rushed away. Prompting Jarn to rush after him, catching him and scolding him for running off. He then hugged the boy, told him some rules and let him go play.

"He is a really good parent, isn't he", Steve commented. 

"Given the competition it is not surprising", Tony said dryly. "But I agree. He is doing great."

"You know, I don't think he has raised his voice even once. Always using that soft voice of his."

"Is that so? Well, you spend more time with them than I do."

The soldier blushed. "I just like kids. Always have."

"Sure, and you totally don't have a crush on Jarn and wish you could be Loki's daddy." That earned the engineer a frown.

"I'm not gay, Tony."

"Bisexual?"

"No. I don't have a crush on anyone. It is as I said, I enjoy being around children and Jarnsaxa, who is my friend, can use the help. Not everything has to be interpreted as romantic. Or can't men be good friends anymore?"

"What can I say, people are nuts. You should see our shippers."

"Our what?"

"People who think two or more people should become a couple. Heck, I think I'm being shipped with everyone in the Avengers. Including you."

"They are..."

"Yep", Tony snickered. "Our ship is called Stony. It is a combination of our names."

"That's a bit weird. We are real people."

"Tell that to them."

They fell silent. Watching the Jotuns on the playground. For the most part Loki was allowed to explore on his own. To try and have fun without any help. Jarnsaxa just made certain to be nearby in case something happened. There were two other kids there as well, belonging to the two women presumably. Being a bit older they didn't care much for the small toddler running around. After a while the boy was captured, much to his dismay, and brought to the two men for some lunch. They were eating when two voices called to them.

"Hi", one of the women said. "Mind if we join you? This is the only good spot for a picknick."

"What do you say, Jarn?" Tony asked his guest.

"I don't mind", the Jotun said as he was making certain that Loki's food ended up in the small mouth. Not everywhere else.

"Great." They spread a blanket of their own and sat down. Calling their kids. "So, are you all friends, a couple and a friend, a couple with their extra beau?"

"Just friends", the engineer said smoothly. "Stevie and I here are just keeping our friend Jarn company. Otherwise he would be stuck with just his kid. Again."

One of the women, a brunett, smiled at the Mage. "You are lucky to have such good friends", she said. 

"That I am", he agreed. "It is a blessing for sure."

"Single dads don't get enough credit", the other woman, a blonde, said. "What happened to his mom? If you don't mind me asking."

"It is... complicated."

"What's his name?"

"Loki."

"You named him after the invader of New York?" The brunett looked scandalised and Tony was gearing up for trouble. But Jarn just smiled. 

"It is an ancient name and more common than you might think. Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim was named after both Logi, the god of fire, and Utgard-Loki. One of the old kings." Letting the impatient boy go he continued. "Loki was given many titles and the stories told of him has often been unkind. Not to mention untrue. He was cunning and intelligent. Choosing to use his wits rather than pure strength. When he became of age he was already the most skilled sorcerer in the Nine Realms. At that time he was only three hundred years old. In time he became the most powerful as well."

"Jarn is a historian", Tony quickly inserted. "Focus on Norse Mythology."

"Oh..." the women smiled uncertainly. "You sure knows a lot."

"That's to be expected." Thankfully the Jotun didn't contradict him. Looking at the small boy his expression became sad. "Loki was once upon a time someone who was very kind. Using his skills to do good. But he was often overlooked in a favour of his brother. Punished unjustly and ridiculed relentlessly. It turned him bitter. Frustrated. Closed off. Odin in particular treated his sons very differently. Thor was the golden child. Loki was the scapegoat. It wasn't necessarily easy on Thor either but his brother suffered much more. In all honesty, I'm not surprised that Loki snapped. Anyone would have under the same circumstances."

Standing up Jarnsaxa headed over to the small boy. Once more playing guardian angel. Clearly freaked out the women hurriedly collected their kids and left. Tony stared at the ground. The story had been way too familiar. Only difference was that his dad had compared him to someone presumed dead. He glanced at Steve who was frowning. 

"I will never understand people who mistreat a child", he said.

"Yeah? Well, it happens."

"Tony?"

"Sorry, Cap. It's just... Odin remind me of my dad. Only ten times worse."

"Howard... he wasn't a good dad?"

"Not really, no. I was just never good enough. Always had to prove myself. He compared me to you, actually. Made you sound like a freaking god."

"Tony... I'm sorry... he shouldn't have done that.:

"Not your fault, Cap. And now that I have met a couple of real gods I guess the comparison isn't completely inaccurate. Because they are just as messed up as we are."

At that Steve started laughing loudly, throwing his his head back and clutching his chest. It was only interrupted because Loki started wailing. He had apparently been trying to do something both destructive and dangerous, thus the scolding he was receiving. Jarnsaxa really was amazing. Even now he didn't sound angry. Just disappointed and concerned. They left the park soon after.

* * *

He had remained a while longer on Asgard to dispell suspicion and to get a gauge on the situation. It was far from his strong suit. So he went for honesty when he could. Learning that his grandmother had technically been male had been a bit of a shock. He did remember hearing another term on Earth. Intersex? Maybe. Or maybe that was just how Snow Giants were built. She had identified as a woman however. Much like Jarnsaxa identified as a man.

A bigger shock was that he had had uncles and that his grandfather had killed his own sons. The blood on Asgard's hands was starting to make him feel sick. Thor was learning a great deal he had not been aware of. He was also starting to see how horrible his family was. At least, on his father's side. Including Odin himself.

He also spent some time with his old friends. Not all of them were upset by Loki's presumed fate.

"The king made a wise decision", Hogun said. "Asgard couldn't have handled a traitor like that a second time."

"Then he should have sent him away", Sif said. "I don't like Loki either but throwing a baby into the abyss? That's horrible."

"Now, now you two", Fandral said. "Knowing Loki he probably had a trick up his sleeve."

"Infanticide..." Volstagg muttered. "Nasty business. Why not give the baby to me and my missus? We have raised plenty of our own..."

"I'm disgusted", Thor said and shook his head. "My own friends. If you have always treated Loki with this much disdain I can't blame him for hating you. Hogun, my brother wasn't born a traitor. He was the greatest ally you could get as long as you proved you deserved it. Sif, you were always quick to call my brother jealous and assume the worst. He could have used your help. Fandral... Loki was reduced to a newborn babe. He barely survived the first time as a grown adult. Volstagg, you might have a soft heart towards a child but you ridiculed my brother constantly."

At least they looked ashamed. Even Hogun who had actually tried to defend infanticide. Even if he disliked Loki that was going too far. Only Sif looked stubborn. 

"And when did he decide you no longer deserved his loyalty?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"When I allowed Jarnsaxa to be banished without a word." Her jaws clicked shut. The other three stared at their prince. They knew he was talking about of course. All of them had met the Rune Mage all those centuries ago. "I failed both of them. That is inexcusable."

"Jarnsaxa was a traitor..." the female warrior tried.

"No..." Fandral said slowly. Realisation dawning. "He couldn't have been a traitor because he never became a citizen of Asgard. It is the one crime he couldn't have committed. You can't betray something you are not loyal in the first place."

"The king admitted to have made false accusations", Thor said. "Somehow he discovered that Jarnsaxa was pregnant. Something not even I knew until recently. He also admitted to have intentionally caused Jarnsaxa to miscarry. Odin banished my lover and killed my unborn child. Loki in comparison is innocent."

It was time, he decided, to head back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining when Thor finally returned. He landed on the helipad on top of the Tower and knocked to be let in. His expression was pained but otherwise calm. Upon seeing his friends he smiled and greeted them. Jarnsaxa wasn't paying much attention as the Thunderer explained he had been on Asgard. Looking into a few things. Instead he was focused on trying to calm down Loki who was having a fit over the loud thunder and the bright flashes of lightning. The boy was wailing while having a steel grip on the Rune Mage's clothing. A pair of soft pants and a hoodie. Midgardian clothing was more practical than his robes. It was a bit heartbreaking to listen to. At least his estimates on Loki's aging had been accurate. The initial magic had all but disappeared. From this point forward he would grow like any other Jotun child.

"Jarnsaxa", Thor suddenly said. "I have a need to speak to you."

"Later."

"It is important."

"Thor... later. Can't you see that your brother is in distress?"

"Aye... why? Is he hurt?"

"It is the storm, it is terrifying him."

The Thunderer tilted his head and then carefully lifted the small boy from Jarnsaxa's arms. At first Loki was _not_ having it. His tiny fist not letting go of the hoodie. Then he noticed that the one holding him was his brother. Who he allowed to take him.

"To!" he said.

"Brother", Thor said solemnly and walked to the window. He murmured something to the toddler and held out his hand. Bending the storm outside to his will. Smiling at the sight the Rune Mage shook his head and let himself relax.

"Jan", Loki called. "No." Pointing to the retreating weather. 

"I see. Thor made the storm go away", Jarn said. 

"Yes. To make go way." All the adults chuckled and the Thunderer handed the boy to Steve. Giving the Snow Giant a pleading look. Sighing he allowed himself to be herded from the room.

"What is this about?" he demanded. 

"I spoke with the king. Without revealing anything about you or Loki", Thor said. The use of epithet was interesting. Rather, the lack of "father" was. "He did indeed know about your pregnancy."

"I was already aware of that. What is this about, Thor?"

"Jarn... he... he caused the miscarriage. On purpose."

Stumbling Jarnsaxa felt like he was under water. He couldn't make sense of anything. Vaguely he could hear someone talking but it seemed to come from far away. He wasn't even aware he had fainted. It wasn't until he woke up in the medbay that he realised what had happened. Blinking he looked up into the calm face of Doctor Banner. 

"Hey, good to see you awake", he said.

"How long was I out?"

"Less than an hour. You received quite the shock."

Feeling like he had been slapped the Rune Mage remembered what Thor had told him. Before he could stop it a sob slipped out and then he was crying. Clutching his midsection. It was five hundred years ago yet it felt like he had lost his baby all over again. Ugly sobbing shook his body. He startled when strong arms wrapped around him. Then he felt the characteristic smell of ozone. Crying even harder he let himself be cradled and rocked from side to side. Wrapping his own arms around the broad back.

"I know I have no right to say this but... I'm sorry, Jarnsaxa. For everything", Thor's voice was soft in his ear. "I should have protected you. Trusted and believed in you. I'm so, so sorry. You have every right to never forgive me. I have caused you so much pain and misery. I loved you but I know it will never be enough to make up for what I allowed and what I caused."

Rather than feeling soothed the Rune Mage cried harder. He missed those simpler times when all he had to worry about was the occasional stray comment. When being held by the god of thunder was the most normal thing in his day. He missed their simple yet pure love for one another.

* * *

When it rains it pours. Tony had never truly understood that saying until now. Here they were, with a super depressed and sad Jarnsaxa, a miserable Thor and a small boy who couldn't catch a break. Loki had been unlucky and had caught some kind of bug. Making him feverish and cranky. In the midst of all this Fury decided to make an appearance. Without being invited he let himself into the Tower and stepped out of the elevator at the common floor. Coming face to face with Jarnsaxa who was holding a wailing Loki.

Tony had to admit that the super spy at least waited instead of drawing his gun immediately. He crossed his arms behind his back and took that annoyingly commanding stance. 

"Who are you? And where are you from, because I'm pretty sure you are not from Earth", the black man said. "More importantly, why is Loki looking like a baby? Stark?"

"Hey! I didn't shrink him!" the engineer protested and glanced at Jarn who was looking ready to commit murder. Ever since Thor had revealed that the Mage's miscarriage five centuries earlier had been because of All-Dick Odin he had become even more fiercely protective over his charge.

"I wouldn't put it past you", Fury said and turned to the alien duo again. "Answer my questions or both of you will the inside of a cell. A separate one."

Looking possibly even more murderous the Snow Giant spoke in a deceptively mild tone. "My name is Jarnsaxa, of Niflheim. And if you touch one hair on Loki's head you will lose your own."

"Is that a threat?" Now the pirate were reaching for his gun and Tony decided it was time to intervene before his friend could say something like 'It is a promise' and make things worse.

"Nick, this is Thor's ex-boyfriend", he said. "And Loki is not pretending to be a baby. He _is_ a baby. Didn't Natasha give you the footage? Explained about his eyes."

"She did but I have not survived this long by taking things at face value. How can you be sure this isn't an act?"

"Because they have already been here for several months and Thor confirmed it? Trust me, that little squirt won't harm anyone. But if you try to hurt him you will face both pissed of big brother and a huge mama bear. At which point I would take my chances with Thor rather than Jarnsaxa." Not that any of them really had an idea what their friend could do but if he had been taught by Loki he had to be good. 

"That doesn't explain why Loki is a baby."

"Because Odin used a spell that was supposed to return Loki to an age before he was set on the path that lead to the invasion", Jarnsaxa said with a cold voice. "Only, he turned into a newborn. Seeing this Odin ordered the baby to be executed. The Queen came to me in secret, asking me to care for him. As far as Odin knows, Loki is dead."

"And why shouldn't I rectify that? He is a danger to Earth."

"Come on, Nick", Tony said. "He is a baby. Adult Loki had been screwed over badly and then he was brainwashed or something. Now he has a new chance at a better life. This kid has done nothing. There is nothing of old Loki left. And you are saying that you think you are justified in killing him?"

"Stay out of this, Stark."

"Why? Because you are incapable of being wrong and listening to others? Because only you can make this kind of decisions? That doesn't sound like the way the director of Shield should behave." The glare didn't bother him in the slightest. He was an Avenger for fuck's sake. "Jarvis could easily leak this conversion to the press. Alongside the proof that Loki was innocent."

"You won't do that", the pirate said. "I will leave this alone. For now. Don't come crying when we get a second invasion." Fury stormed off. Tony glared after him.

"Who was it that came crying for whom?" he muttered. " _You_ recruited us. Stupid pirate. Jarvis?"

" _Yes sir?_ "

"Release the proof that Loki was innocent to the press."

" _Very well, sir. Do you want me to include the earlier conversation with director Fury?_ "

"Not yet. Save it on a backup server. Several backup servers. It won't hurt to have some blackmail material."

"Thank you, Tony", Jarnsaxa said and soothed the baby boy as he started whining again.

"Don't sweat it. How is he doing? Do you know what he has caught? A cold or something?"

"A cold? We are Jotun, we don't feel cold. His seidr is starting to manifest, awakening his core. That's why he is feverish. I had expected it to happen sooner since he is a natural born sorcerer. But he most feel very safe here for his core to have delayed until now."

"... he will start using magic?"

"He has already started. Don't worry. I know ways to contain the worst."

Maybe calling the squirt harmless had been a bit hasty. On the other hand, Jarnsaxa was clearly a superior mom, dad, parent, whatever. If Loki was feeling safe it was thanks to him.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jane got the politely worded invite from Tony Stark she took it as the opportunity it was. Flying in from New Mexico she took a taxi to Avengers Tower. There she was directed to an elevator that took her to one of the top floors. Stepping out she felt amazed at seeing all of them. From Black Widow to Captain America. Her heart fluttered upon seeing Thor. What surprised her was the presence of a small child and someone who looked like the dad. Except that the two of them didn't look anything alike. 

"Jane Foster, right?" A man addressed her, smiling faintly. "Bruce Banner. I have read your papers on the Einstein-Rosen bridge theorem and it is really fascinating."

"You are Doctor Banner? It is a real pleasure to meet you. Erik told me about you. Erik Selvig?"

"Yeah, we were colleagues and talked a bit after the invasion."

"Don't hog the hot genius Brucie Bear", a man with a goatee said and winked at her. She knew who he was of course.

"Mr. Stark. Thank you for inviting me."

"Hey, no problem. Your work in astrophysics are amazing and I look forward to having a very exciting conversation with you", Stark spoke rapidly in a quick-fire sort of way. "But let's make some introductions first." He lead her around the room and let her say hi to the Avengers. Leaving out the man with his child. 

"Whose that?" she asked. "I admit I'm a bit surprised to see a child here."

"Um... yeah, well, things happen and..." Ignoring the billionaire she approached the red haired man.

"Hi, Jane Foster", she said and the other startled. Then he grew solemn.

"You are the mortal Thor took a liking to", he said and the astrophysicist was taken a back when she got a good look at his face. Red eyes. Irises in a blend of different shades. "I'm Jarnsaxa. An old... friend... of Thor."

"Jan! Jan!" the child chanted and bounced on his feet. "Up! Up!" The... Asgardian? ... smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. It was a kind of cute kid with ebony black hair and bright, green eyes. 

Jane felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning a bit she felt giddy at seeing Thor. It had been so long since they had spoken or had any contact. But the smile on the Thunderer's face was weak and looked forced. His beautiful blue eyes wandered from her to his friend and lingered. There was something about that gaze that got to her. Would you really look at an old friend in such a way? She couldn't tell what it was she saw.

Even so, she chatted for quite a while with Stark and Banner. Feeling so grateful for the opportunity to butt head with two of the most intelligent people of their time. Once in a while she glanced at Thor who kept looking at his fellow Asgardian and his child.

"Am I missing something about Asgardian culture?" she asked the two men.

"That depends I would say", Stark said. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, Thor and his friend seem quite close. And they are Asgardians so..."

"Jarn isn't Aesir", Banner said. "I don't think he counts as Asgardian either."

"But if they are old friends..."

"Jarn probably said that for your sake", Stark said. "He and Thor are not just old friends. They are former lovers."

 _What_ _?!_

"Tony", Banner admonished. 

"What? It is better that she knows. Jarnsaxa is Jotun and is from a completely different Realm than Thor. But centuries ago Jarn was sent to Asgard in order to learn magic."

"From Thor?"

"From Loki. Remember, it was centuries ago. But Jarn and Thor fell in love. I think they were thinking of getting married even."

"What? But..."

"Some shit happened and they were forced apart. I have no idea how they view their relationship right now. It is complicated."

"And he - Jarn? - has a kid now."

"That's even more complicated. Because that kiddo? That's Loki. He was turned back into a baby with no memories of his earlier life. Jarn was tasked with taking care of him."

"That's _Loki_? But he is so cute!"

"No one is born evil, Doctor Foster", Banner said. "And we think Loki was never truly evil. Just horribly hurt."

She could understand what they were telling her. Besides, she couldn't hold a baby responsible for something he couldn't remember. There was Thor, however.

"Can we talk? Alone?" she asked him and he nodded, leading her to the corridor. "You and Jarn..."

"Jarnsaxa."

"You and Jarnsaxa, you were lovers?" The Thunderer sighed and nodded.

"A long time ago", he said. "I made several mistakes and we were separated. The things I allowed... I'm lucky he sees me as a friend even after all this time."

"I don't think that is entirely true", Jane said.

"It is true that I..." he gave her a guilty look. "...that I kissed him. Once. But nothing else has happened. Nor will anything happen."

She wondered if she was supposed to feel betrayed that he had kissed someone else. But instead she just felt sad. _For_ him. There were so much pain and longing in his voice. His eyes when he had looked at this Jarnsaxa had been filled with something much more profound than just love. And she just knew he would never look at her that way. 

"Thor", he looked at her. "I think... I think we better break up."

Thor blinked in surprise. "Are you angry with me?"

"No", and it was the truth. "I just don't think this is fair to either of us. You still love him. More than you will ever love me. So, I am freeing both of us."

"Jane..."

"Just promise me that you won't give up on him."

"Jane... there is little to no chance that he will ever want to be with me again."

"Maybe. But this way, I won't be in your way. I wish you the best, Thor. I truly do."

What surprised her the most was how calm she felt. Even as she settled in her hotel room she didn't feel an urge to cry. Nor was she angry. She was genuinely rooting for Thor's happiness. Even if it wasn't with her.

* * *

Releasing evidence that Loki had been innocent during the invasion had caused mixed reactions. Unsurprisingly, a fair number of people called it fake. But an even bigger number decided to take it at face value. Tony had quite enjoyed the outrage on both sides. He was working on Jarn, trying to convince him that showing Loki reduced to a baby would help the tiny Trickster. The Jotun gave vague answers and wouldn't promise anything. 

So, the engineer decided to bring up a different subject. 

"You and Loki are both Jotun", he said. 

"Yes."

"But somehow Loki ended up adopted by an enemy king. How?"

Jarnsaxa looked up from his knitting. That's right, _knitting_. "It is due to a cultural difference between Jotunheim and Niflheim. In general, Jotunheim is much more wasteful and unnecessarily prideful."

"What do you mean?"

"The Frost Giants, or Ice Giants is you want to be more accurate, believe that anything that doesn't fit into their ideals are useless. This includes runts. It doesn't matter what their potential are, on Jotunheim they are left to die. They would retaliate to Odin's actions due to pride. It out if loyalty towards Loki. He would be far safer away from their reach."

"But Snow Giants are different?"

"I was raised on Niflheim after all. There are some Frost Giants living in Niflheim because the attitude is more welcoming. Runts are treated according to their status. Not their lack of stature. As for me, I am the second cousin to the current ruler of Niflheim. Making me a minor member of the royal family. That's why I was sent to Asgard. Of course they hoped I would form a relationship with someone important and as such form a bond between the Realms."

"So, they were angry when you were banished?"

"I don't know. That's the lesser part about my home. As a runt, once I left I was not welcome back. Had I secured a marriage to Thor things would have been different. Banished in disgrace? Not a chance."

"That sucks. But about Jotunheim, wouldn't they want Loki back now that they know how powerful he will become?"

"Not really. They see little to no use for magic. He was left to die and in their eyes, he is dead. It doesn't matter if he lived on Asgard or if he now lives here. To them, he is dead."

"Which doesn't stop them from deciding that they should avenge him", Tony concluded. "They would just justify it."

"Especially if most of Asgard believe he actually was killed after being turned back into a baby. To before he was taken from Jotunheim."

"I knew there was something about space and aliens I didn't like."

"What is that?"

"Space politics."

Jarnsaxa actually laughed loudly at that. Which was a bit shocking since he was usually very quiet. Maybe it was a good sign?


	11. Chapter 11

Holographic screens showed news report from all over the world. All of them about the same thing. The invader of New York and his supposed innocence. Several people in the room was eyeing the screens with a varying degree of anger. At another wall there were more screens, these were showing surveillance. Following on particular person. 

Agent Warren wasn't quite sure what to believe as he watched a stroller with a small boy being pushed through the streets of New York. Because apparently that child was Loki of Asgard. Even after weeks of surveillance there were no indication of a trick. The higher-ups was becoming convinced it wasn't one. That the invader had truly been reduced to a small child. For now Fury had ordered SHIELD to stay away but orders like that had never mattered to Hydra. Agent Brock joined him. Watching the same feed.

"What do we know about him?" he said. Referring to the unknown variable. Namely the invader's guardian.

"Very little", Warren said. "An alien of unfamiliar origin."

"Abilities?"

"Unknown. What we do know is that he was supposedly Thor's lover."

"Thor's? Are you telling me that _Thor_ is gay? That's disgusting."

"Hard to say since he is an alien, agent Brock. Who knows how they view such things. But considering how little we know, is it really wise to send a team after them?"

"Orders are orders. The higher-ups want us to take out the threat before he has a chance to become one."

"But targeting a baby? Isn't that extreme? Especially one guarded by an unknown and the Avengers?"

"Agent Warren, our job is to follow orders. Not question them. And your job is to find us a window. The only one we truly need to worry about is Thor."

"Yes, agent Brock."

* * *

It had become something of a habit, going to the park and it did all of them good. Steve took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill his lungs. Almost the whole team was there except one. They all took turns to house-sit, just in case. For some reason Thor often volunteered rather than coming with them. Maybe it has something to do with his shaky relationship with Jarnsaxa. The main reason why they went on this mini trips in the first place. It was a delight, seeing the two Jotun frolick among the trees. They often went to Central Park because it was big and had these small patches of almost forest. Hearing the toddler laugh as he ran around and burned off energy made the super soldier quite happy by proximity. 

Even if Natasha was half-joking about finding him a date so he could become a dad. That was a bit much in his opinion. But if Tony and Pepper ever settled things maybe he could become an uncle. He could be happy with that. After all, there was a charm in being able to hand a child back after you had played with them for a while. 

Jarnsaxa managed to catch his wildling and carried him to the picknick blanket for some food. At first Loki kicked up a storm because he wanted to play some more but the Mage easily distracted him before giving him some biscuits to eat. Once the kid realised he was hungry, he ate happily. 

"You are really good at that", Clint remarked. "Maybe I should take some notes..."

"Why?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "It is not like you have any kids." The archer stilled for a short moment before shrugging. 

"Maybe not. Or maybe I have a secret wife and two kids", he said nonchalantly. "Either way, some things are worth learning."

"Yeah, right. Mrs. Spy and tiny spy one and two. Sure, I believe that. Not."

Steve thought it was a bit odd that Clint didn't rise to the bait but left it at that. The rest of the meal went on without any problems. They were just cleaning up when his phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Finally", came Fury's irritated voice. "I've been trying to reach any of you for half an hour!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are currently having a picknick in Central Park and..."

"That's not important. An OPs team is headed your way with orders to take out certain black-haired god and for some reason it is listed as being my orders. You better get your asses back to the Tower or this just might become real ugly, real quick."

A chill settled in Steve's stomach. He dropped his phone as he turned to warn the others. Before he could say anything a bullet smashed the bottle Jarnsaxa was holding. At the same time a group of maybe a dozen men in combat gear rushed them, each holding a automatic rifle. Cursing that he had left the shield back in the Tower the soldier still placed himself between the agents and the small boy. A volley of bullets were fired.

And none of them came even close. They suddenly stopped in mid-air. A strange hue had overtaken their surroundings. And the shadows had started to stretch as if a light came from... Steve glanced over his shoulder. 

Jarnsaxa stood with Loki hiding behind his leg. Red eyes were blazing with anger. The Jotun held one hand out and above it a small stone square floated, emitting light. Closing his fist over the stone the Mage made the strange hue and light disappeared. Bullets dropped to the ground. From a pouch the Mage pulled out two more of the stone squares. This time he threw them, one after the other. The first sent out a blinding light and the second pulse of sound. Even though it wasn't directed at him Steve still felt kind of sick. Like he was seconds from throwing up.

And that was mild compared to the intended targets. They were stumbling about as if actually blinded, several of them clutching their stomachs or actually being sick. Emptying their stomachs. Another group of five, probably backup, rushed them. This time Jarnsaxa withdrew what looked like a small wand from his pouch. With swift movements he drew a sequence of symbols in the air, leaving a blazing trail. Causing vines to shot up from the ground and wrap around the men. All of them. Effectively stopping them from moving.

Then, as if he had done nothing Jarn went to pick up the two small stone squares. Ignoring them gaping at him.

"What was _that_?" Tony demanded, sounding both fascinated and terrified. 

"Rune Magic. Rudimentary but it did its job", Jarnsaxa answered and lifted Loki into his arms. "It is more effective when there is more time."

"Are you seriously saying that this was what? Entry level magic?"

"Probably? Hard to say since the one who taught me was Loki. What he considered normal was often very different from everyone else."

"He could use Rune Magic?" Steve asked.

"He could use most types of magic but he rarely used Rune Magic since his sorcery was so much more powerful. Though I suppose that him teaching me to use a wand to spell out Runes are a bit... unusual. Most Rune Mages use Rune Stones." Jarnsaxa held out his palm and showed the two squares. On each of them was indeed a symbol. Probably a Rune.

"Fuck", Clint muttered. "If his _student_ is this powerful, how much more powerful was Loki in reality?"

"Powerful enough that we would never have beaten him if he had been serious", Natasha replied. "Let's be grateful they are on our side. And why these SHIELD agents are not."


	12. Chapter 12

Within Shield. And it was ugly. Going deep. More and more people were being arrested. Including some of his best men. Fury glared at Garret. The man had the gall to smirk at him as he was taken away. At his side stood Agent Victoria Hand who was eyeing the Avengers plus guests. It was a bitter to swallow but Jarnsaxa's help had so far turned out to be invaluable. With the use of Rune Magic he had helped expose any possible Hydra agents. Anyone going in our out of the facilities had to cross a circle of some kind. If they had _any_ affiliation with Hydra the insignia would appear on their back. Visible to anyone except the man or woman in question. It was extremely accurate.

"We could have done this without their help, director", agent Hand said testily. "Instead of bringing in a wildcard."

"That 'wildcard' not only took out nearly twenty trained operatives, his cricles have so far been a hundred percent accurate", Fury said. "At this point I take any help I can get."

"And what about his... package?"

The black man eyed the Avengers again, Jarnsaxa did hold the de-aged Loki in his arms. Seemingly harmless, both of them. But he was not fooled. Oh, the twerp was not pretending to be a kid. He was convinced by now. No one was that good. That didn't stop him from being a menace. As it turned out the toddler had started using magic some time prior and his caretaker had used his own magic to either prevent it or hide it. Now he was doing neither. Causing even more chaos, albeit harmless.

"Is being observed but is not to be engaged in any manner. It won't be the god of mischief that we will face if we try anything."

Agent Hand made a grimace. She was a stickler for rules and had occasionally made questionable decisions. But she wasn't Hydra. For now, he could accept that much. There were still much to uncover and their best hackers was working on digging deeper. Depending on how deep the infestation went this could be the end of SHIELD. One babyfaced agent hurried up to him, presenting a tablet. Fury glanced at the content, intended to hand it back when something caught his eyes.

"Cap!" he called and got the attention of the whole team. "You need to see this."

* * *

Bucky was dazed and seemed unpleasantly unaware of his surroundings. Awaiting orders. It made Steve want to cry. He had already cried plenty when he learned his friend was still alive. There were many issues surrounding his survival and how he had spent the last seven decades. Tony had read through some documents and was having a rather vocal breakdown. Barely stopped from trying to pummel the dazed man.

Swallowing Steve felt his eyes wander to the metal arm. Its presence spoke loudly. The Winter Soldier. Responsible for hundreds of assassinations from the last century. All carried out in the name of Hydra. Sometimes in cohorts with the KGB. Jarnsaxa was examining the man but it was obvious from his expression that he didn't think it was doing much good.

"Nothing?" the blond asked. 

"I'm sorry, Steve", the Mage said. "This is beyond my capabilities. Mind magic has never been my strong suit."

"Are there others who might be able to help? Please, if there is something..."

"The only one who could possibly help him is Ask..."

"Who is that?" Fury demanded.

"He is Vanir and has a reputation as a very talented mind healer."

"You don't think he would be willing to help?"

" _His_ willingness isn't the problem", Jarnsaxa said and grimaced. 

"Then who is?"

"Odin", Thor said heavily. "Travel between Realms has been restricted for a long time. Especially to Midgard. The likelihood of my fa... of the king allowing this Ask to come to here, for a mortal, is very... unlikely."

"Impossible, I would say."

"Is he really that good?" Tony's voice came from the doorway. He looked tired and wouldn't meet Steve's eyes.

"He is one of the best. Even Frigga said as much. Ask has had a hundred percent success rate."

"And there is really no way of bringing him here."

"Not while Odin is king and even though his seat is not as secure as it once was, people will still be reluctant to replace him."

"Damn. Can't be helped I guess. Better put him in the Tower then. Give him a nanny until he can care for himself."

"Tony?" Steve couldn't leave out the hope in his voice.

"It is not charity, Cap. He killed my parents. I want to keep an eye on him. That's all."

"He... I..."

"Look, I get that he wasn't in his right mind. I can _see_ he is not in his right mind. But it was my mom, my dad. That doesn't just disappear. So, this is my compromise."

"Thank you, anyway."

"Yeah, well, let's hope I won't regret it."

* * *

Travelling between Realms was tiring and dangerous. Going from Alfheim, that overflowed with magic, to Midgard was one thing. Going from Midgard to any Realm without the Bifrost was something only Loki had been able to do. That didn't mean Jarnsaxa couldn't communicate with different Realms.

He took his time to draw out the circle, and then fix it when Loki smudged it by accident. Handing over the small and by then crying boy to his brother. Then he activated the circle. Seeking a person he had only heard of but never actually met. Or even spoken to. A face appeared in the water. The man had the typical Vanir appearance. Ginger hair, brown eyes and slightly sun-kissed skin. His face was covered in freckles. The man didn't appear particularly startled or disturbed by the sudden window between worlds.

"Yes? Do I know you?" he said.

"We have never met but I know not if you have ever heard of me. My name is Jarnsaxa", the Mage said. On the other side the man thought about it, head tilted.

"The name is familiar, did you perhaps learn magic from the second prince of Asgard?"

"Yes, that's me. Are you Ask of Vanaheim?"

"Aye, how can help you?"

"Do you have any way of reaching Midgard without alerting Asgard? There is a man here that could really benefit from your skills."

Shaking his head the healer seemed truly remorseful. "You haven't heard? Odin has forbidden travel to and from Midgard completely. It is reinforced rather harshly. He has also forbidden to and from Asgard. All in all, I wouldn't make any plans to leave Midgard anytime soon."

Jarnsaxa swallowed. "I didn't know this. I don't think Thor knows either."

"Things on Asgard are tense, last I heard. Now, this man who could use my help. What's the matter with him?"

"I have been told he has been brainwashed and possibly tortured over a long period of time. They are worried about triggers and suppressed memories."

"Hmm... I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do without actually seeing and talking to him. The only thing I would suggest is a trapping circle."

"A trapping circle?"

"One that traps triggers and nightmares rather than physical things. It should ease some of the worries. Can you make one?"

"I'm a Rune Mage. It would be a simple thing. Can you give me the specifics? On what I need to alter?"

"Do you have anything to write on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few Easter eggs in this chapter. Could you find them?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Ask was an obvious one but there are a couple of names that are taken directly from the first season of Agents of Shield. Because I've just started watching the show. On the second season right now.

The circle worked, after a fashion. Steve's friend didn't really become any better but he didn't risk becoming worse either. It unnerved Jarnsaxa that he could see the dark, slithering mess that represented the brainwashing. As per instruction he had burned the whole thing afterwards. Which wasn't the floor since he was more used to make circles on something movable anyway. Unless the spell required something different. The good news was that doing this had eased the tension in the Tower significantly. Even if things were still bad.

With SHIELD down for the count and lots of other people all across the world being arrested, there were a lot of uncertainties. Some rather loud shouting had taken place. Especially between the Avengers and Fury. Apparently the man had lied to them. Extensively. About a lot of things. Making them very, very unhappy. That wasn't the only issue. Thor had tried to contact Heimdall but had not been able to reach him. Something was happening in Asgard. Something bad. And that scared the Thunderer, even if he tried to hide it.

Once Loki was asleep Jarnsaxa activated the usual runes and sought him out. Sitting by a large window the warrior watched the rain pattering against the glass. Wide shoulders slumped. He didn't react when the Mage tried to talk to him so Jarn placed a hand on his shoulder. Making him jump. Turning Thor visibly relaxed upon seeing him. 

"I don't know what to do, Jarn", he admitted. "I don't know what's right and wrong anymore."

"Of course you do."

"Really? Everything I've fought for is falling apart. Showing its dirty underbelly. Asgard, Odin and now Midgard."

"Not all of Midgard is dirty. Nor is all of Asgard", the Jotun sat down beside the prince of Asgard and leaned against him. "There will always be more good people than bad people. The problem is that bad people tend to cause a lot of hurt even though their number is small. Because they don't care. Good people do."

"I wish I could believe that but I'm not even sure _I'm_ a good person."

"Thor..."

"How many have I hurt with my actions? You, Loki, my mother. Jane."

"What happened with her?"

"She broke up with me. Said that I shouldn't be with her if the one I truly love is you."

Jarnsaxa felt his heart hammer in his chest. It would be so easy, wouldn't it. To just allow himself to forget and drown in those feelings from so long ago. But how could he do that? Just forgive and forget all the pain?

But, oh! He wanted to. He wanted it so much. To be allowed that warmth and that comfort. Being held, being protected. Forget everything else. Shaking his head the Mage knew better. They could never return to that. That was long gone.

"Only you can know your own heart", he said. "All will be well, Thor." As he was leaving the Thunderer called after him.

"You have always been wiser than me", he said. "And Jane was right. I will never love another the way I love you."

A curse or a blessing. He couldn't tell.

* * *

Steve was crying again. Even after Jarnsaxa's intervention things were bad. Bucky was barely responsive, didn't remember anything and couldn't even take care of himself. Tony had hired a few people who helped. Making certain that the former assassin and soldier was given food, water and cleaned when needed. They helped him to the bathroom and guided him through his day. It wasn't that his old friend was unable to do anything. Give him food and he would eat. Take him to the bathroom and he could do his business.

But he wouldn't talk. Wouldn't make requests or demanding. Didn't recognise anyone. With the brainwashing gone he no longer asked for directives or orders. Even the caretakers had been instructed to never make demands or give him orders. He was given suggestions and was kindly nudged in the right direction. 

Tony had also removed the metal arm. It had been ugly. The surgery had taken hours and left plenty of scars. Untop of the numerous ones that were already there. While the engineer had promised he would make another prosthesis, he was clearly reluctant and kept making excuses. 

Steve couldn't blame him. He had never known Maria Stark but Howard had been a friend. A good friend. There was no doubt in his mind that Bucky would feel terrible guilt once he got better. The blond refused to consider the idea that his friend might not get better. 

"Steve?" he jolted. A slightly cold hand touched his shoulder. Identifying the other as Jarnsaxa. A set of smaller hands grabbed his shirt.

"Teve! Teve!" That was undoubtedly Loki. Drying away his tears he turned away from the wall and was immediately greeted with a small body launching itself into his arms. "Teve sad?"

Smiling down at the small boy some of the pain was soothed. He stroked the black hair and just... relaxed. Jarnsaxa chuckled.

"Why don't you take him for a while", he suggested. "It looks like you need it."

"But..."

"Steve, it would do you no good, running yourself into the ground. It won't help your friend either. Loki has missed his uncle Steve, you know."

"Awe, I didn't mean to disappear, Buddy", the soldier hugged the boy who rested his head on a broad shoulder. "Could it be your nap time?"

"No!" whined the kid. "No nap!"

"He will need one soon", Jarnsaxa said. "And do could you. Why not take one together?"

Steve did feel exhausted and he had also missed the tiny Trickster. He nodded and carried Loki to his room. It didn't take the boy all that long to fall asleep. And the blond wasn't that far from it either.

"Jarvis, please don't give Tony any footage", he mumbled. 

" _It is our secret, mr. Rogers_ ", the A.I. said softly and lowered the light.

Dozing off Steve counted his blessings and sent a prayer for all those he cared about. 

* * *

It wasn't that Heimdall couldn't hear Thor calling to him. But it would do him no good to learn what was going on in Asgard. There was no way to travel and it was just too risky. Adjusting the large sword the gatekeeper waited but the Einherjar down on the road didn't come his way. None of them wore the discreet red piece of fabric that would have marked them as one of the rebels. Thankfully, Odin had not figured out how they recognised each other yet.

A lot of people were joining the rebellion against Odin. Including his own wife. But he didn't know the last part yet. She was their best source of information and was in a very difficult situation. For millennia she had been loyal to her husband but had come to a point when it was no longer possible. Everyone involved that her job was to give intel. Not risk Odin's wrath. Heimdall knew she wasn't left completely unharmed. But the bruises were not visible and affected her soul more than anything. She had never been forced to perform her wifely duty. Until now.

If people knew they might become enraged and risk everything before it was ready. They needed to time this properly or everything would fall to pieces.

Casting his Sight to Midgard he saw prince Loki in good health, still a very young child. He also saw what he hoped were the beginnings of reconciliation between Thor and Jarnsaxa. It was his conviction that the Snow Giant would be needed if order was ever to be restored to the Nine Realms.


	14. Chapter 14

"If anyone can hear me, please respond", Jarnsaxa said as he held the connection open. He had put in a fair amount of safeguards to avoid anyone picking up on the magic who might seek to harm him. Like Odin. Because it was odd that Heimdall wouldn't answer he was also excluded. It was taxing to use magic like this. Rune Magic was different from Seidr. More rigid and bound by rules. Few were skilled enough to bend or circumvent those rules. Only Loki's training had made him into one of those few.

"Who is there?" came a female voice. Garbled as to avoid being recognised. Female. And someone who was being very careful. 

"A friend of many Realms, carrying the mark of snow", he replied and sent the image of a red snowflake. It was something he had used as a crest five hundred years ago. Few would know it belonged specifically to him but Thor had said it was still recognised as a symbol of peace, strength and kindness.

"Jarnsaxa?" The image cleared and revealed none other than the Queen of Asgard. Frigga actually seemed to be on the verge of tears. Her expression immensely relieved. And she had an ugly bruise on her face.

"My queen?", the Mage said. "What happened?"

"It is not important right now. Where are you?"

"On Midgard."

"Is my son there?" It could have meant either of them but he had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"Yes. In good health and safe."

"Thank the Norns. I worry constantly."

"Your majesty, Thor has tried to reach the gatekeeper but gets no response. What is going on?"

She bit her lip and flinched slightly as if it pained her to do so. "There is..." she glanced over her shoulder. "...some unrest here on Asgard. We are in need of all help we can get."

Unrest? No unrest would cause the queen to look like that. To act that way. Unless... it was a rebellion. And she was part of it. If she was involved it was possible that Thor was still thought to be the proper successor. 

"Jarnsaxa..." Frigga said, her tone hesitant. 

"Yes?"

"I know there is a lot of me to ask given everything but..." he waited as she took a deep breath. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, I'm begging you."

"I don't understand... forgive who?"

"Thor. I'm begging you to marry him." Jarnsaxa's astonishment had to be evident on his face. "It is likely the only way for the Realms to heal. To recover."

"Because it would be righting a wrong..."

"I know what I'm asking is unfair after all my husband has done to you and I'm not saying it will be easy. But I fear that otherwise this won't end with the fall of Odin. People liked you, Jarnsaxa. Your detractors were fewer than you might think. Most of them were Odin's supporters and the rest didn't know any better. Learning what happened to you, it brought many to your side as well."

A lot to ask indeed. She wanted him to give up his freedom for the sake of Asgard. Once he might have been able to do that without any issue. Now, now he wasn't so sure. There were too many variables. The risk was huge. He had always wanted to marry out of love. That hadn't changed.

"I can't promise anything", he said. "I know you think this is the solution, your majesty, but it also adds more problems. For everyone. Moreover, things need to calm down. Otherwise the only thing I will get is a date with the executioner."

"I understand", Frigga deflated. "All I can ask is that you think about it."

"That, I can do." Jarnsaxa broke the connection. For a long while he was sitting in silence. Trying to grasp what he was feeling. Then he knew. He was _fuming_. Why did he always have to bend his life to suit others? What did Asgard matter to him? How dared the All-Mother ask him for even more sacrifices? There was no guarantee the rebellion would succeed. What if they failed? Then what? Did she really think Odin would let him live? His only protection was the fact that the old king probably didn't know he was even involved. 

It took him a while to calm down. He had never been prone to having a temper but once he got angry he felt it. Almost like a volcano waiting, slowly building. Getting his emotions back under control was never easy and it was usually better for him to simply wait it out. Thankfully there were plenty of people who could look after Loki in the meanwhile. If there was something the boy didn't need it was seeing his caretaker being angry.

* * *

No one in the Tower had seen the Mage being angry before. Making it kind of odd. Oh, on the surface he calmed down. But underneath he kept boiling. Carefully controlled so that he never let it out on his charge. The one taking the full blast was Thor. Who interestingly took it in stride. Tony decided to ask him about it.

"So, what's with Jarn suddenly hounding you?" he said to the Thunderer while they took their turn preparing dinner.

"He managed to get into contact with my mother."

"...isn't that good news? I mean, you worried because you couldn't reach Viking Land."

"Her news were worrying on their own. Apparently there is a rebellion against Odin. Lead in part by Heimdall himself. Jarnsaxa also told me my mother's face were horribly bruised and there is only one person who could have done it."

"Yikes... but why would that make Jarn angry with you? It is not your fault that you dad is a dick."

Thor sighed as he chopped the onions. Gods could do that without crying. Which was so unfair. "My mother asked, begged really, Jarnsaxa to marry me." Tony whistled. That was a tall order. "Aye. To make such a request of him, after everything is very unfair towards him."

"But... why is you a target? You didn't ask him..."

"I'm here. Within reach. A lot of his sorrows is because he met me and I have failed him constantly. This was just the last drop. One insult too many."

"You really love him, huh."

"I do", the Thunderer put the onion in the pan. He was a surprisingly good cook. Once he learnt how to use everything. Proving once more that he wasn't a complete idiot. Only mostly.

"So, wouldn't you want to marry him?"

"I want him to be happy, Stark. Of course, I wish that could be with me but I can't ask that of him. Not again. And he shouldn't have to pay for Asgard's mistakes."

Tony wondered if Jarnsaxa could have kept his anger if he had heard those words. They were kind of sweet. Selfless. And Thor was many things, but selfless wasn't a word you usually used to describe him.

* * *

He had not intended to overhear the conversation. That was not his habit, listening in on others. But once he heard his own name he couldn't help it. Now it whirled in his head. Getting through dinner and getting Loki in bed had been hard enough. The tiny Trickster was starting to become quite stubborn and would fight him on the most inane things.

Flopping down on his bed Jarnsaxa just felt exhausted. It had been peaceful in his cave. Not comfortable but peaceful. Sometimes he missed that. It was wonderful having friends and feeling connections to others. But with it came so many emotions. Especially towards Thor.

Admittedly, it wasn't the Thunderer's fault his mother tried to arrange for their marriage. Being angry at the man wouldn't do anything. 

He turned in his bed for hours before finally falling asleep, despite his exhaustion. It was as if he was too tired to sleep. Maybe it was time he forgave Thor. If nothing else, it would allow him - Jarnsaxa - to heal. 


	15. Chapter 15

It was nothing more than a hunch that made him bring Loki and go to the floor housing Steve's friend. So far the man had not shown any indication of turning violent. Most of the time he would just stare blankly at nothing. Causing several people grief through his sheer existence. Jarnsaxa stepped out of the elevator with the boy on his arm and approached the human. They had shortened his hair and shaved the stubble, cleaning him up. That didn't change a whole lot and only made the the blond soldier to cry even more. It was heartbreaking seeing such a kind man grieving for a beloved man. Once had been hard. A second time was even worse. Of that the Mage had no doubt.

"We would like some privacy", Jarnsaxa told the caretakers. They hesitated. 

"Mr. Stark said he should never be left alone..." one woman said while a man fingers some sort of shocking device. 

"Trust me, I will have a conversation with Stark later. Now leave." Reluctantly they did as he said and only once they had really left did he approach the one left.

James Buchanan Barnes had been a handsome lad once upon a time. Several decades of torture and brainwashing had left him weathered. Worn. Being isolated like this definitely didn't do him any services. Tony would get an earful later. You couldn't call yourself a good guy and then not act like it. His grief was understandable but ultimately harmful to both himself and those around him.

Loki babbled and looked around in curiosity. The unexpected sound seemed to draw James attention and when he spotted the toddler his whole demeanour changed. A big smile brightened his face and a light returned to his blue eyes. Gaze locked on the boy he approached Jarnsaxa and his charge. When he came close enough he bent down to meet the tiny Trickster's green eyes.

"Hi there, little guy", he said. Which was remarkable on its own since he had barely spoken since they found him. "Aren't you a cutie."

"Would you like to hold him?" the Mage offered and James nodded eagerly. It took some maneuvering since the human only had one arm. Because Loki could be quite shy Jarnsaxa remained close and kept a hand on his back. Helping with the boys balance and keeping him calm.

"Wow, don't you just have the most amazing eyes, kiddo", the human cooed. 

"Daba bada ba", Loki babbled. "No."

"Is that so. How very interesting. Do you have a name, handsome?"

"This is Loki", the Mage said. "And I am Jarnsaxa, it means iron scissors in Old Norse."

"Loki. Iron scissors. Got it."

"No!" the boy glared at James and pointed to Jarnsaxa. "Jan. Jan. Jan."

"Jan?"

"He can't day my full name. Which is Jarnsaxa. In Old Norse it is pronounced Järnsaxa. Like in fair."

"I'm... my name is... I'm not sure..."

"James, I am told. Steve have told me a lot about you."

"Steve... do I know Steve?"

"He is your best friend. He visits you almost daily."

"Steve... Steve... skinny kid? Blond, blue eyes and skinny? Small and skinny?"

Jarnsaxa could barely hide his amusement. "He got bigger", he said. "But they are the same."

"Steve got big... then he died. They told me he died... that made me sad..."

"He survived. He is alive."

"Good." James started to bounce Loki who was fussing. Meaning he was probably both hungry and was growing tired. "Um..."

"I can take him", Jarnsaxa picked up his charge who had started whining. Back in the Mage arms he settled a bit but was still whining softly.

"Can... can he come visit again?"

"Of course he can."

* * *

Whoever had given Jarnsaxa the means to override Jarvis' protocols would find their Netflix access revoked Tony decided. They all knew what he had done. And no one dared question the wisdom of his actions. Because it had worked. Barnes had grown less dazed. When Steve visited he actually managed to recognise him. Even if he confused the present with the past.

Tony was feeling rather intimidated by the Mage's sudden desire to invade his workshop. At least he had left the small menace with Thor. It didn't stop him from fidgeting as Jarnsaxa approached him. Expression disapproving. The engineer could only stare at his hands as the Jotun watched him silently for a long moment. Which was ridiculously scary because he looked like college kid, what with the hoodie and the jeans. He certainly didn't look like someone who spent his day caring for a toddler. Maybe that was why it was so scary being faced with his disapproval. This was a guy who could keep _Thor_ in check. _Thor_.

"You are being a bad friend", Jarnsaxa said.

"To whom?"

"Steve."

"Yeah, well, his buddy..."

"...killed your parents. I know. No one is saying you can't grieve them, Tony. But the way you are acting is beneath you. Having his caretakers armed, isolating him and doing nothing to help him out. You promised a new prosthetic but so far you have done nothing."

"It is just a tazer in case he becomes dangerous."

"Do you really think I would have brought Loki if I believed there was even a smudged of a chance it would be dangerous."

"Well, no... you love that kid more than my dad ever loved me... not the biggest accomplishment, granted..."

"Mmm. And wasn't he acting on orders from Hydra? That had brainwashed him. And tortured him."

"Alright, alright! I get it! I'm acting childishly. But aren't you doing the same to Thor? It wasn't his fault his dad is a dick!"

"Why are you acting like it is a competition? I don't blame Thor for Odin's actions. I hold him responsible for doing nothing. And I have already forgiven him. For my own sake more than anything."

"Your own sake?"

"Forgiving those who have hurt us isn't about abolishment, Tony. It isn't taking away the action. Forgiveness is about letting go. About them no longer having any power over us. I have forgiven Thor. And in doing so I realised just how much power Odin still held over both of us. Because I refused to let go of the resentment. Now? Now I can breathe again. And move forward. No matter what happens from here on out it will be on my terms."

Staring a stain on the floor Tony wondered idly if it was caused by oil or coffee. Considering the location it could be either. He could understand what Jarnsaxa was trying to tell him, he really did. But it was just so darn hard.

"You forgave Loki", the Mage said softly. "And not because he became a baby again. Because you knew it was the right thing to do. Steve needs a friend right now. Maybe you two can help each other."

"Or drag each other down" the engineer muttered. 

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have us as well. You are not alone anymore, Tony. Something you should cherish."

* * *

Thor found Jarnsaxa on his floor one evening. The Rune Mage looked out of the window. Outside the lights of the city was visible. He was dressed in his usual Midgardian get-up and seemed relaxed. Without turning on the light the Thunderer went over to him. Careful to not come too close.

"Where is Loki?" he asked.

"With Steve and James. Loki will spend the night on Steve's floor once their visit is over."

"Ah, I see. It is a joy seeing Captain's friend becoming better and Loki seems to like him."

"He loves the attention, certainly."

Scratching his chin Thor eyed the other uncertainly. "Did... did you need something?" Jarnsaxa turned and studied him quietly. There was something... odd... in his expression. Both strange and familiar.

"Need?" he said. "No. Want? Definitely."

While the Snow Giant had a build that was similar to how Loki used to look he was shorter. A good head shorter than the god of thunder. So when the Mage surged up he still barely managed to reach with his lips. Even standing on tiptoe he was still straining. For a moment Thor was too shocked to act. A hand had grabbed his hair, pulling him down through the force of gravity. The slight pain brought back reality and he bent down. Answering the kiss greedily. A quiet moan vibrated in Jarnsaxa's chest. His chill fingers slipping beneath the Thunderer's clothes. Igniting rather than cooling down. 

Thor let his own hands wander until he found the zipper of the hoodie. Pulling it down the clothing item fell to the floor. Underneath was a simple sleeveless shirt, showing off white skin. Groaning at the sudden strain in his pants the warrior licked the pale neck. He was feeling too hot and the contrast wasn't helping. 

"Bed", Jarnsaxa panted and allowed himself to be lifted. The Thunderer was almost running but still managed to put the other down on his feet gently. He then almost ripped his clothes in his eagerness to become naked. All while gluing his eyes to the exposed skin as the Mage got naked. Their eyes met and immediately they were caught up in more kissing. Half falling, half crawling onto the bed. Then it got really intense. Hands seeking spots that had not been touched in five centuries. Lips almost obscenely locked.

Moving away slightly Thor settled himself between the spread legs. Pale and spotless. Gentle he lifted Jarnsaxa's waist, positioning himself. The Snow Giants were a single sex, not to be mistaken for a single gender which they believed were completely different, and was impregnated through anal intercourse. Meaning they self-lubricated if you were patient enough. He let his hand touch the swollen member before wandering down to the skin beneath. Where a man would have his balls were nothing but smooth skin. Apparently this was where the birth canal was hidden. At the time of the birth the skin would open.

The hand continued until it reached the opening. His fingers found it wet and twitching. Letting two fingers breach he massaged the muscle. Enjoying the loud moans of pleasure his actions brought. It had been such a long time since he did this. Sometimes bringing his lover to completion using his fingers alone. But that wasn't what he wanted right now. What either of them wanted. With a swift movement he seated himself.

It wasn't as tight as it would have been with an Asgardian, or a Midgardian for that matter, but it was still tighter than he had expected. Snow Giants adapted depending on if they had a partner or not. Or partners.

"Not a single one?" Thor asked breathless. "Not a single one in five hundred years?"

"Only you", Jarnsaxa replied, eyes heated. "It has always only been you."

Tearing up the Thunderer bent down and kissed his long lost lover. After which point they got dirty. He thrust hard and received plenty of love bites in response. Their hands were never still, constantly touching each other. Once they finished they collapsed and panted harshly. 

"I thought we would never be like this again", Thor admitted and hugged the Rune Mage tightly. 

"I decided it was time I was being honest with myself", Jarnsaxa said.

"About what?"

"That I love you."

Thor felt his heart jump and squeezed harder. This time he did cry. He had missed his lover more than he had realised.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sivi was spayed today. Now she is walking around unsteadily with a cone. My little floof ❤

She stood in the empty throne room. Odin had fled once the rebellion had gained momentum. He was not a fool, there was no way to be king when even your own soldiers have turned against you. In one last of cruelty he had left her behind for the rebels to find. Unaware that his wife was one of them. Needless to say she had not been harmed when the people stormed the palace. Many still viewed her as the Queen. It had been the King's treatment of her that had turned the tide. There were no one left who could say they were loyal to the All-Father. She was still waiting to see if they could be persuaded to swear loyalty to her sons. Either of them. Her words to Jarnsaxa had been the truth. Him marrying Thor would solve a lot of problems. But it was becoming clear that the Jotun would no longer act for the sake of Asgard and maybe she could understand that. The best outcome would be if he could accept her oldest into his life again anyway.

"My Queen", Heimdall said. "Do you still intend to visit Midgard?"

"I need to see my children. It has been too long since I saw either of them", Frigga said.

"Of course, we should head to the observatory. It will be good to get back to my post." Two horses were waiting for them and after a short journey they reached the Bifrost. It sent her to a tall building in the middle of a bustling city. She stood outside tall windows, showing a large room with sofas and armchairs. And she could see Thor. Carefully she knocked on the glass, drawing attention to herself. Her son looked up in surprise and his whole face brightened. A moment later a panel of glass swung open, letting her inside.

"Mother!" Frigga huffed as she was swept into a bearhug. Even so she breathed in the smell of ozone that was characteristic for her oldest. When he let go she saw Jarnsaxa standing by one sofa, holding a small boy in his arms.

"Loki", she breathed and rushed forward, pulling the child into her arms. Hugging him. "My sweet boy." But the child was not happy. He struggled against her hold, squirming and kicking his feet.

"My Queen..." the Rune Mage began, echoed by Thor's "Mother..." Both were interrupted by Loki starting to scream and cry while struggling even more. Afraid she might drop him Frigga out down her youngest who immediately ran to... Jarnsaxa... With tears streaming down his cheeks the toddler grabbed at the Mage's clothes. He didn't calm down until the Jotun lifted him into his arms, soothing him. 

"Mama..." the boy whimpered.

"I wish I knew where he got that from", Jarn said and shook his head. "He just switched all of a sudden."

"I think it might be those cartoons Stark showed him", Thor said. Both eyed Frigga as they sat down together.

"He doesn't know me..." she whispered.

"He lost his past when Odin reversed his age", the Snow Giant said. "Since you first brought him to me he hasn't seen you. I'm sorry, but he has no longer a relationship with you."

"His alive", the Queen said and suppressed her tears. She should have known. And now Loki might be unwilling to even come close. "And from the looks of it be is doing quite well."

"Jarnsaxa is doing a wonderful job caring for him", Thor said with pride. "What's happening on Asgard?"

"There have been a rebellion against your father. He fled before anyone could reach him."

"A rebellion?! Why?"

"Because of me", Jarnsaxa said. "Me and Loki. Isn't that so?"

"It is a big part of it. Odin's treatment of you two certainly set things in motion."

"Who is in charge?" The Thunderer said and frowned.

"No one as of yet. There are some support for you becoming king but only on one condition."

"What condition?"

"They will only accept you if you marry Jarnsaxa like you planned those years ago."

The one in question made a face. "Maybe this could be an opportunity to make some changes? The mortals favour democracy. That way everyone has a say, one way or another."

"It wouldn't work. Too many changes at once would pull Asgard apart. But I suspect it will be a while anyway before any decision needs to be made. Technically Odin is still king and who knows what secrets he might have been hiding." She looked longingly at Loki. Maybe she would get the chance to care for her son again but she suspected it would never be the same ever again. This time he was truly lost to her. At least he would grow up happier this time around. Of that she had no doubt. 

* * *

They sat silently after his mother had left, letting Loki climb all over them. It had been painful to see the realisation on her face when the boy refused her. But as Jarnsaxa had said, it could only be expected. A child bonded with the ones who cared for them and she had barely held him after he had been basically reborn.

"I have a condition", Jarnsaxa said suddenly. 

"About what", Thor said confused.

"For marrying you. I do love you but it is no longer enough."

"...tell me..."

"It is about Loki. If we marry we _will_ adopt him as our own. He won't merely be my ward and your brother. He will be our son. Even if I fall pregnant and give birth he will be our child just as much."

"Jarn?" the Thunderer gently tilted the head of his lover so they could look at each other properly. Tears were falling from those amazing red eyes. A sob escaped perfect lips.

"He's _mine_ , Thor! And I won't see him handed over to anyone else. I refuse!"

"Shh, beloved", Thor kissed Jarnsaxa's forehead while Loki plopped down on his knee, leaning against him. "No one will take him from _us_. He is _ours_. And he will always be."

"Thank you", the Rune Mage sniffled and ruffled the black hair lovingly. 

"Mama!" the boy said happily. He then looked up at Thor. "Papa!" They chuckled.

"So, this means you are willing to marry me?" the god of thunder said hopefully. 

"Well, you should at least ask me properly."

"Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, will you have me for your husband?"

"...yes." They exchanged a kiss. "This means something else."

"Aye?"

"We can get Ask for help. Either by sending James to Vanaheim or by asking him to come here." A yip made them look up. Nifla had joined and was jumping excitedly. "I'd say she agree."

"Aye, let's ask him."

"Ask ask." They laughed together and hugged their little boy tightly. Thor hoped that their blessings wouldn't end too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask is pronounced Àsk or Aask. Like the A in tar.


	17. Chapter 17

They didn't inform Asgard of their engagement right away. Instead they waited for things to calm down. There had also been an official statement regarding what had happened to Loki and the reactions had been... mixed. According to Heimdall many didn't believe the queen when she said that the Trickster had been turned into a baby. At least no one called for him to be executed. Yet. Jarnsaxa had also sent out a request for Ask but Shield refused to let another alien reside on Earth. Meaning that James had to wait even longer to receive the help he so clearly needed.

If that wasn't enough Loki had started to become obstinate. He had always been stubborn. No matter his age. Now he made everything into a battle. It was nothing short of a miracle that anyone managed keep their patience. Jarnsaxa went to bed exhausted every evening because of his boy. Thor tried to help but the tiny Trickster never responded as well to him. Anytime the child had a meltdown the Mage was the only one capable of calming him down. Unfortunately, currently Loki would have a meltdown every time he was told "no".

"I just told him he can't have a cookie before dinner", Tony said while covering his ears.

"Maybe it would have been more convincing if _you_ had not been holding one at that moment", Bruce remarked. The man winced as Loki's wailing grew louder.

"WANT COOKIE! WANT COOKIE!" he screamed. Jarnsaxa picked him up with a sigh and took a cookie, giving it to his boy. Immediately his crying stopped.

"Now what do you say?"

"No!"

" _Loki_. What do you say?"

"Thank you."

"Good", the Mage kissed his brow and glanced at his friends. "I understand what you were trying to do but I truly don't think it is a good idea to have separate rules for a child and the adults. You can't tell a child not to do something you are doing yourself."

"Alright... alright..." the engineer held up his hands in a gesture of apology. "My bad. You know, some people would say you are spoiling him."

"No child suffers from some occasional spoiling. Quite the opposite."

"Within in reason."

"When it comes to harmless things like this? It is of no consequence. His appetite won't suffer from one cookie and his reaction was understandable this time."

"If you say so. Heard anything from Viking Land?"

"Things are finally starting to settle but we don't really have the intention of taking up the mantle of king and king consort just yet. The situation is way too volatile. But we should be able to go there in a few weeks." Jarnsaxa put down the now quiet Loki who munched on his cookie. When Nifla came over and sniffed his clothes the boy broke off a piece and gave her.

"Should she eat that?" Bruce said while frowning. 

"Nifla is not a normal animal, she is a nature spirit. I doubt it will hurt her." He hesitated. "I was hoping... that some of you might be willing to join us for a while in Asgard. It would be... good... to have friends around us."

"A trip to a different planet? Count me in."

"Tony..." it was a chuckle. The two kept bickering the way only good friends could. Jarnsaxa smiled. He would miss Midgard the day he would have to leave the Realm for good.

* * *

It was amazing having Jarnsaxa back in his arms. To be allowed to kiss and touch him. Falling asleep every night holding the Mage close. Often without doing anything intimate beyond some heavy kissing. Thor knew his love was simply too tired from dealing with a two year old. With their return to Asgard around the corner, albeit temporary, both were anxious. They had been given very little in terms of news. It was no telling what was awaiting them.

"Are you awake?" Jarnsaxa asked late one evening. Loki had been asleep since seven and his parents had simply gone to bed as well. Apparently Thor wasn't the only one laying awake.

"I am", the Thunderer admitted. His fiancé sighed and sat up, turning on the lamp. "Is everything well?"

"My mind won't quiet down, so I guess it is not well."

"Anything I can do to help?"

The Mage tilted his head and eyed the blond. A fire coming alive within his ruby gaze. "Actually, I think there is something you can _definitely_ can do." He straddled Thor's waist. "Have sex with me."

Thor felt desire stir immediately. He could definitely get on board with that. Neither of them had any clothes on during the night, so there were no need to undress. Sitting up he began kissing and nibbling the inviting neck. Using his hands to caress the white skin. Closing one around the swelling member and letting one wander down Jarnsaxa's back. Caressing his ass before pushing a finger inside. The double stimuli working wonders to arouse the Rune Mage.

"Ah, Thor... I want you..."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I will be fine."

And who was he to protest? He used both hands to position himself before thrusting upwards. Penetrating his lover who moved his hips downwards. Both groaned in pleasure as their bodies joined. It felt really good as always. The pace was frantic and frankly pretty brutal. It didn't take more than a few minutes before both climaxed. 

"Again. I need more. Please, Thor", Jarnsaxa wasn't usually one to beg. Ever. But now he sounded adorably needy.

In the end they had sex for more than half the night. Only when early morning light poured in through the window did they fall asleep. Satisfied and pleasantly spent. More importantly, minds free from thoughts churning. 

* * *

Normally he would have been more excited about going into space. See Thor's home. But his mind was preoccupied with Bucky. Seeing Loki a few times each week had helped the former soldier in his recovery but he was far from well. Struggling to recognise Steve even on good days, nightmares, flashbacks and so on. At least he had a new arm now. It was lighter than his last one but had the same dexterity. Tony had done a good job all things considered. At the moment it didn't matter that it wouldn't do any good in a fight. Fighting was the last thing he needed to do.

It was no ignoring how spectacular Asgard was though. They arrived in an observatory that opened up to a multicoloured bridge spanning a sea. At his side Tony and Bruce were going nuts because the planet was not a sphere. They were arguing how the Realm could possibly support life and how this shard was formed in the first place. A group of four were waiting for them with a team of horses.

"My friends, let me introduce the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif", Thor said and gave the foursome a look of warning. "Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg. This is the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. And you remember Jarnsaxa, I'm sure."

The Snow Giant gave them a cold look and hugged Loki closer to himself. Despite the strangeness of his surroundings and the trip the tiny Trickster was fairly calm. Relaxing against his... mom's... shoulder while sucking on his hand. It was kind of odd to see Jarn back in his robes after getting used to his usual get-up with jeans and hoodies. He definitely looked more like a Mage, which was the point. Now he nodded to the four and went over to a horse, still holding the boy he swung into the saddle.

"Um... I have never been on a horse in my life..." Tony said. "My dad wouldn't even let me go ponny riding."

"We can help you up into the saddle and then lead the animal", the blond one said. "If we had known we could have used a skiff."

"You knew I was bringing a child", Jarnsaxa said pointedly. "It would have been more prudent to bring a carriage but I guess it can't be helped. You lot are not used to think about others." He ignored the glares he received.

It took some effort but at last they were all up in a saddle and was riding slowly across the bridge. Steve glanced nervously at the bridge. Why wasn't there _any_ safety precautions? What if someone fell into the water? Didn't they run the risk of being dragged over the literal edge of the world? He was quite relieved when they reached solid ground. Riding through the city was also quite an experience. Because of their clothing people noticed them, could see that they were not from Asgard. Although, drawing the most attention were Jarnsaxa and Loki. The Mage rode with ease, keeping an increasingly fussy child securely. 

"Want me to take him?" Thor asked at one point. 

"You better not right now. Not until people know."

"I understand. Tell me if there is anything you need."

"I will."

Reaching the palace was a relief. Servants poured out and helped everyone down, offered towels and drinks. A group of men and women were waiting for Thor and Jarnsaxa. Bowing as they got closer. Steve didn't pay them any attention. His focus was on Bucky. Riding the horse had been of no issue, nor did he need help getting down. But he was obviously a bit disoriented due to this new environment. 

"Are you Steve Rogers?" a petite woman asked.

"Yes?"

"Lord Jarnsaxa has asked me to bring you and your friend to the mind healer", she said. "If you would come this way?"

"Thank you... er..."

"Lova."

"Thank you, Lova."

"You will be in good hands", Lova promised. "A decade ago my brother suffered from an illness of the mind. No one could do anything until he was brought to Vanaheim and the mind healer. Now my brother is doing better than ever." While she talked she lead them through large corridors. Finally they had reached a set of double doors.

"What's his name?" Steve asked, guiding Bucky with a gentle hold of his arm. 

"Ask of Vanaheim", a new voice said and the soldier jumped. The speaker was a man who had warm smile on his lips. "It is an honour to meet you."


	18. Chapter 18

The man was fairly tall, like most people in Asgard, and was wearing a brown coat of some sort over a dark green tunic and a pair of grey pants. He was also a ginger. Unlike Jarnsaxa whose red hair was bright and intense, redder even than Natasha's hair, this one had a shade that was more orange. Like a flame but darker. It was cut short, framing his freckled face.

"Hello", he said to Steve who shook himself. This was the mind healer. Ask.

"Hi, Steve Rogers. This is my friend, Bucky."

"Is that his full name?" the healer said, tilting his head. "It is not that I doubt you but in my experience humans have two names."

"I'm James", Bucky said. "James Barnes. Bucky is a..."

"Nickname."

"Ah, I see. Jarnsaxa told me a bit about what happened and asked me to come here."

"Can you help?" Steve asked hopefully. 

"I don't know. I have to do a formal examination first", Ask lead them to a room with only a divan and a chair. There were windows letting in light but no lamps. Outside the room there were screens showing what happened inside. The healer insisted that the blond wait outside. Reluctantly he sat down in front of the screens. There were no sound. As he waited another person joined him. An aged woman. She held a clipboard with a piece of paper in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Um..." he started.

"Shh... I want to observe his methods", she said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eir, the chief healer of Asgard and this is a rare opportunity for me."

"Why?"

"Because mind healing is a very rare skill and Ask of Vanaheim has gained fame for his unique methods. And his high rate of success. I have wanted to observe him for a long time. So, shush."

"It is my friend he is helping!"

"Then your friend is in good hands."

Steve watched in amazement as the room on the other side of the screen changed into the ocean. Or something similar.

* * *

He was floating. Moments before he had been instructed to lay down and relax best he could. His best wasn't very good. The other guy had then done _something._ Because suddenly he was floating. Weightless. His surroundings had changed. Once, when he was a kid, he had been in a pool. He had jumped in and not closed his eyes. Back then it had stung like heck. But the sensation was similar. Hues of blue moved slowly. A sound of water moving filled his ears.

There was a light touch on his mind. Like someone was asking for permission to take a look. In his state he felt no alarm or worry. Relaxing into the weightlessness he let down his mental barriers. After that he didn't feel any other touch. It was soothing and for a while he was on the verge of sleep. Listening to the water moving, watching the shifting blue lights. Maybe he did fall asleep because next thing he knew someone was gently shaking him awake.

"James?" the person said. Blinking Bucky sat up slowly. Everything was back to normal. The room looked exactly like it had before. And... he remembered. Brooklyn, his Ma and Pa. His sisters. Steve back when he was skinny. He remembered being employed in the war, about being captured and then rescued. There was a gap between capture and rescue that he didn't seem able to access. He frowned at the other man.

"Why can't I remember what happened before Steve came for me?" he demanded. Ask placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"You have experienced a lot of trauma and it will take time for us to work through it. For now, I have sealed those memories until it is time to work on them. What you do remember are the things that sits at your core but had been suppressed. Things you need in order to move forward." 

The explaination made sense and he felt lighter than in a long time. He didn't really want to deal with his sealed memories but knew he couldn't simply ignore them.

"When is the next session?" Bucky asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"How will it work? Am I supposed to talk about it or..."

"It is difficult to explain", Ask motioned for him to stand. His legs was feeling a bit jellified and he stumbled when he walked. "The memories are sealed and won't come to you without me. At the same time, I will release only small portions of your memories at the same time. Then we will work through them. Though not by simply talking." He smiled. "I'm a mind healer, so there is some magic involved."

Steve was waiting for him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a newborn kitten. But also kind of good. I remember our youth."

"That's great!"

Bucky smiled weakly. He was sure it wouldn't always be so easy. 

* * *

"Is he really that good?" Tony asked. "The mind healer?"

"So far, he has never failed", Jarnsaxa replied while putting together his appearance. This would be his first time back in the court after his banishment. "He has some unusual tendencies that has earned him a less stellar reputation but his reputation as a healer is spotless."

"What does 'less than stellar' mean?"

Discarding one robe he picked up another, this one was more form-fitting. "He is in the habit of having more than one lover at the same time. As far as I know they are usually in agreement but he seems unable to settle for just one person."

"Okay... so he is poly. That's not a big deal."

Pausing Jarnsaxa looked at the engineer. "What did you call him?"

"Poly, short for polyamorus", Tony shrugged. "It is thing that happens on Earth as well. A polyamorus person is some who not only fall in love with more than one person, they prefer having more than one partner. It can look different from person to person. Some have a steady partner but sleeps with other people as well. Others form a relationship with more than one person. Like a triad or quartet."

"Fascinating. I don't think Ask's... polyamory... would have been noted as much if it wasn't for the fact that he openly prefers men. Having one male lover is not common on Vanaheim, much less two."

"He has never been with woman?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him", the Mage was too preoccupied to see the speculating expression on his friend's face. There was a lot hinging on his presentation at court. 

* * *

It was strange, seeing the throne empty but the throne room filled with people. Thor stood at the foot, unarmed. All to show his people that he didn't view himself above them. Loki was in Frigga's arms and he was _not_ happy about it. Squirming and fussing. But the image was necessary. There were people who remembered the tiny Trickster from that age and seeing him in the queen's Arms was familiar. Recognisable. 

The doors opened and everyone got quiet immediately. Walking with ease and head held high Jarnsaxa kept his eyes on the throne. Likely to avoid making eye contact. Upon seeing the Rune Mage Loki started to fuss even more. It didn't take long for the Snow Giant to reach the dais. There he purposely stepped in close to Thor and kissed him. Making a statement, an announcement and a point. Looking at their people the Thunderer let his voice carry.

"Asgard has been through a lot changes recently. Our Realm Eternal carries the taint of injustice. Today, we right one of these", he said. "Five hundred years go Odin banished Jarnsaxa of Niflheim on the accusations of treason. These accusations were made falsely. We now know the truth. Odin had Jarnsaxa banished because he was pregnant. He had intended to execute him but was stopped by the council. Before Odin cast him out he committed one more atrocity. He killed the child Jarnsaxa was carrying, the child I had fathered."

There was an uproar but was silenced by a pale arm being raised in the air. Speaking more softly Jarn's voice still carried.

"I spent five hundred years in hiding", he said. "Until Queen Frigga came to me for help. Prince Loki had been forcibly reduced to a newborn child when Odin attempted to 'purge' him of evil. Intending only for a couple of decades. Seeing the result he had ordered the now defenceless babe to be thrown from the Bifrost. I have since cared for prince Loki to the best of my abilities."

Whispered voices. Speculations. And people weighing their words. Thor tried to keep his nervousness in a tight grip. His people needed him and this time, he wouldn't fail. More importantly, his family needed him to succeed. He took Jarnsaxa's hand in his own.

"Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, do you consent to marry me."

"I do. Thor of Asgard, do you consent to marry me."

"I do. Is there anyone who wishes to raise objections to our union?" No one said anything. Maybe they were too stunned by the turn of events or they truly had no objections. "If there are no objections I ask if there are any who wishes to offer us their blessings?"

This time there were more of a reaction. Several people came forward offer their blessings. Some of the volur pressed something into Jarnsaxa's hands. A few warriors. Frigga was last and she struggled with her grip on Loki. The boy was clearly done with his situation. Still, she kept a straight face.

"Thor, you are my beloved son. If this is what you want, I will give you my blessings as a mother, as a queen and as a citizen of Asgard. I prey to the Norns for your happiness. Jarnsaxa..." she didn't get anything further because the boy had finally managed to escape her hold and jumped into the Rune Mage's arms. Who stumbled a bit at the sudden weight but recovered quickly. The blonde woman smiled. "Jarnsaxa, you already have all the qualities needed in a good ruler and a wonderful parent. I hope the Norns bless you with a fruitful marriage."

That was it. Now they were married. Normally there would have been a wedding feast but this wasn't the right time for it. They had one more thing they needed to do.

"Altough Loki and I was once raised as brothers, due to Odin's punishment our prior relationship has been lost. In its stead, new relationships has been formed. That's why I hereby claim Loki as my son, to be raised as an equal alongside any child from my marriage."

"I likewise claim Loki as my son, to be raised as an equal alongside any child form my marriage."

That proclamation got a much louder reaction than their impromptu wedding. For better or worse, this was the start of this new chapter in their lives. Thor placed an arm around Jarnsaxa's shoulders, holding him close. He would protect his family this time. No matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

There were always certain expectations surrounding a person. Especially if you were royalty. Jarnsaxa had been installed in new chambers that were adjacent to Thor's. In fact, they connected through a short, private corridor. There were also a nursery. Only the fact that the Thunderer had also been moved made the whole thing tolerable. He really wanted to return to Midgard. All of this could wait. Which it would. No one had been crowned yet. Or rather, it had been decided that Frigga would take over the duties until further notice. Probably because of Loki. Accepting that Odin had done something irrevocable and had intended something heinous was easy for the Aesir. Having to see the Trickster once more being part of the royal family was something else. Openly this time.

Picking through the gifts he had received he wasn't too surprised to see Tony slip inside. The engineer had an uncanny ability to be in places he shouldn't. But, Jarnsaxa really didn't mind. He was more surprised seeing the rest of his friends also slipping inside.

"Wow, that's quite a spread", the brunett said and nodded to the ladden table. "Is that all for you?"

"You are welcome to take what you want. Just avoid the alcohol, it could possibly kill you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It is meant to get gods drunk. You are many things, Tony, but a god isn't one of them."

"Are you?"

"No. Thor and Loki is but I'm not."

"What's the difference?" Natasha asked. "Between you and them, I mean."

"Appointment by the Norns and an immortal soul. Most people in the Nine Realms have normal souls. We live and die and that's it. Those appointed by the Norns gain an immortal soul. When they die they are reborn into a new body, with no memories of their last life. This is Thor's fourth incarnation, I think, and Loki's tenth. Odin has had nine incarnations with this one. Frigga has had five."

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked.

"It is an ability of mine. For as long as I can remember I have been able to sense the quality of a soul. All I need is to be in proximity to someone."

"Does that mean Odin is also a god?" Clint said and made a face. "Of what?"

"Wisdom", the Rune Mage smiled bitterly. "And he was wise, once. An old incarnation of the All-Father hanged himself from the branches of Yggdrasil for nine days in order to gain wisdom. He also paid with one of his eyes. Ever since the god of wisdom would sacrifice his eye to gain the favour of the Norns. Until Odin. I sensed it back then, that he was losing his favour. Meaning he is slowly losing his godhood."

"You said Loki has had ten incarnations, isn't that a lot?" Steve said. "I mean... that has to be nearly a hundred thousand years."

"It would have been around fifty thousand years, if the Trickster ever lived till his old age", Jarnsaxa said. "But even though the soul of the Trickster is the oldest in the universe, he have never lived very long. Often he have been killed early on."

"Damn, that's... that's really sad..."

"Did you just say a bad word, Cap?"

"Tony..."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You know, it is kind of strange how Loki reminds me of myself. A shitty dad, experienced torture and everyone judging you." Tony saw his friends faces. "What?"

"...He sort of reminds me of well, me..." Steve admitted.

"Taken from his home and raised a certain way, trained to think a certain way", Natasha said. "It feels familiar alright."

"Thinking you are a monster?" Bruce shrugged. "Welcome to the club?"

"This is weird", Clint complained. "We can't see ourselves in him, all of us at the same time."

"Not as weird as you might think", Jarnsaxa picked up something that was unmistakably a dress. He tossed it to the side. "I have long thought of my old teacher as a mirror. You are far from the first to see something of yourself in him."

"Why a mirror?" Steve wondered. 

"Because it is a reflection..." Tony said quietly. "We see ourselves reflected in Loki."

"Then why do we see different things?" the archer insisted.

"Because you are all different", the Mage said. "And because you can never see yourself without a medium. In my experience we are more likely to see flaws when we look at ourselves. Unfortunately, that's also why Loki has so often faced derision. You might feel pity when seeing your own traits reflected in him. But others feel anger."

"That makes too much sense", the engineer muttered. Standing he walked over to Loki's playpen and picked up the boy. Confused by this the tiny Trickster made a sound. "Listen up, squirt. You may be a tiny menace but you are our tiny menace and no matter what anyone says, you are awesome."

"Ton? No? Mama?" the child was far too young to understand but Jarnsaxa smiled anyway and held out his hands. Seeing this Loki actually teleported into his arms. Holding his son close the Mage felt so much pride. The tiny Trickster had never done _that_ before. Hugging his child he sent a quiet prayer to the Norns that they would grant the humans long life and good health. Maybe Loki could grow up happy that way.

* * *

Ask eased the human back from the trance. As expected he let out a sob and started crying. The trauma they were working through went deep and there were a lot of it. That's why the mind healer went at it carefully. Only releasing small chunks each time. The tears were good. They meant the human was able to process his experiences. After a while the tears dried and the crying ceased. Handing James a goblet of water Ask placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"You are doing wonderful", he told his patient.

"It doesn't feel like it", the human complained. "I feel raw. It is like some has taken a file and raked my mind with it."

"In a way, someone did", Ask said. "And then they left it to fester for several decades. Now we are cleaning the wounds and seeing to the infections. So it will hurt, feel fresh. But once they are clean..."

"They won't hurt anymore", James concluded. "What about scars?"

"They will be there. Your experiences won't go away, but they will no longer poison you."

Sighing the mortal drained his water and asked for another one. Using his seidr the healer refilled the goblet.

"That's a neat trick."

"I find it useful in these situations. Conjuring is not my strongest skill but I have honed it enough to be fairly easy. As long as I keep it simple."

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"A girlfriend? Ah... do you perhaps ask if I have a lover?"

"Er... yes..."

"Not at the moment, no. For some reason my lovers never remain for long. Admittedly, it might be because I don't like being completely exclusive to a single person. Even if I had a lover it wouldn't be a woman."

"You prefer men?"

"I do, yes." Ask wasn't sure where the conversation were going. It was a rather odd topic in his opinion. Then James scooted closer, looking him in the eyes.

"Have anyone ever told you that your eyes are almost golden?" he said. "They are beautiful..."

"Thank you?" On the whole, he should have seen the kiss coming. He didn't mind. Sometimes you needed to feel the warmth of someone else. Ask closed his eyes and decided to see where this would be going.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, it is going well?" Jarnsaxa asked the mind healer. Shrugging Ask fell in step with him.

"He is making decent progress. The things he went through messed him up. Severely. As it stands I wouldn't be surprised if it will take him years to heal. Even with my help."

"What about him kissing you?"

"He told you?"

"He told Steve and I was in the same room. They actually had an argument about it."

"I should have seen it coming considering his questions but he is hardly the first one to react in that manner. The spells I use leaves you raw and vulnerable. It is normal to feel a need for warmth and gentleness."

"Could it go further?"

"Not while he is my patient. After? Who knows."

Jarnsaxa nodded. It wasn't an uncommon way of thinking among the long lived races. You couldn't expect the same boundaries as among mortals. That said, Barnes was a human and had years of recovery to go through. They reached the throne room, approaching the painted ceiling. He looked up at it. The whole thing was ridiculous, pastorale. Odin in the centre surrounded by the tales of how he supposedly brought peace to the Nine Realms. Thor and Loki had halos. Appearance had been everything with the old king.

That wasn't why he was there. Earlier he had noticed cracks in the mural. Small and thin but there. The odd thing was how the cracks ended at the edge of the artwork. Suggesting it wasn't a fault in the roof itself.

"You have seidr, unlike me", Jarn said to the healer. "Do you have a way of seeing if there is anything underneath?"

"This sort of thing isn't my area of expertise..." Ask said uncertainly. "I don't know how much I can do..."

"I just need to know if the ceiling is damaged or if something has been covered. My Rune Magic isn't precise enough for this kind of thing."

"So, you want me to see if there is an issue with the structure? That's all?"

"And if there is something being hidden."

" I suppose I can do that", the mind healer muttered and raised his hands, making complicated gestures. Rune Magic was potent and powerful but but lacked the intuitive quality of seidr, the creativity. He was bound by rules, the seidrmadir was not. Blue light filled the room, washing over it in waves. "Hmm... that is rather odd I suppose."

"What is?"

"You were right, the mural is covering an older mural underneath it. I don't know why."

"Well, if it was something Odin wanted hidden, I'm going to find out what." Accepting a staff from one of the guards he drew out the necessary runes. It was going to be messy but he had to find out. He had never liked surprises. They had a tendency to make life harder than they had to. Finishing the last Rune he ordered everyone to back away. Keeping clear. Once they were at a good distance he activated the circle. With a loud rumble the mural rained down from the ceiling. Looking up Jarnsaxa swallowed.

"Tell Thor to come here, there is something he needs to see."

* * *

People were still clearing the floor from rubble when they all joined Jarn in the throne room. Frowning Thor stared at what he saw. War. Bloodshed. His father subjugating the Nine Realms with force instead of bringing them peace. And Odin had dared call Loki evil. What got to him the most however were the woman. She was clad in black and green with a ridiculous helmet. More importantly, held in triumph over her head were...

"Correct me if I'm wrong", Tony said. "But isn't that chick holding _your_ hammer?"

"Yes..." the Thunderer said. "That's Mjolnir..." Looking to Frigga who was the only one who didn't seem surprised by this. "Mother, who is she? Do you know?"

"I do. That is Hela, the goddess of death. And your older sister."

...

...

_What?!_

"So... you have another sibling. Great. Is she like Loki or..."

"Tony", Steve admonished. "Not the time for jokes."

"Who said I was joking? That lady looks dangerous."

"Is she still alive?" Jarnsaxa asked. "Of so, _where_ is she?"

"Odin sealed her away when her power got out of his control", Frigga explained. "For all her thirst for death, she wasn't unreasonable. She began working against Odin, trying to usurp him."

"Mother", Thor said insistently. " _Where_ is Hela?"

"She is the goddess of death, Thor. Where do you think she ended up?"

"Helheim", the Rune Mage whispered. "The Realms of the dishonoured dead. He named the Realm after her?"

"She created it once she realised that the souls that didn't reach Valhalla was discarded. It then became her prison."

"Odin lied to me, lied to Loki, to our people", Thor slammed his hand into a nearby column. "I am ashamed to be of his loins."

"He is not entirely to blame", Frigga tried. "Both Bor and Buri instilled in him that a ruler has to be strong, unyielding."

"Do not protect him, my queen", Jarnsaxa said. "He had millennia to change but he didn't. And he is still out there. So is whoever ordered Loki to attack Midgard. You said Odin sealed Hela in Helheim?"

"Yes."

"What do you have in mind, love?" the Thunderer asked his spouse.

"I might be able to break the seal on her prison."

"Why would you want to do that?" Steve asked. "Isn't she dangerous?"

"Possibly, which is why I will attempt to talk to her first. But she is also a potential ally. One we _will_ need."

"Why would she agree though?" Tony asked. "She has to hate Asgard."

"Do you remember what makes someone a god?"

"An immortal soul?"

"Indeed. And in one life, the goddess of death was the daughter of the Trickster god. She has a connection to Loki."

"You think that is enough?"

"I think it is worth a try."

Thor pulled Jarnsaxa into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. "If you think there is even a small chance she might be on our side, I believe it is worth at least trying." He kissed the Jotun again. "I have complete trust in you."

"Thank you, Thor."

The god of thunder looked up at the mural again. Just how many lies were Asgard built on?

* * *

"Asgard is vulnerable, my lord", the Other said as he growled in front of the throne. "Odin has been driven from his throne and they lack leadership. They are ripe for the taking."

"You said something similar about Earth", the imposing figure said. "Because of you we lost two Infinity Stones."

"That was the Asgardian..."

"Who you convinced me we could use. Clearly you were wrong."

"He combated the sceptre without my knowledge..."

"And now you want to march on Asgard?"

"My lord, if we take Asgard, the rest of the Nine Realms will fall. Including Earth. Where there are more stones."

Thanos was quiet for a while before rising. "Call on the Black Order. We will prepare for war."

"As you command." As the Other left Gamora stepped back further into the shadows. There were some time before the troops could be assembled into a force large enough to take the Realm Eternal. Maybe there would be enough time for her to find allies that could help her defeat her so-called Father.

But first, she needed to find a way to send a message to the Asgardians. They had to know what was coming. 


	21. Chapter 21

By silent agreement Thor and Jarnsaxa never let Loki out of their sights. Always having one of them with the boy at all times. Especially after the discovery in the throne room. The Thunderer was angry at his mother, for keeping Odin's secrets all this time. Even while knowing she had done her best with what she had. He knew his father had hurt Frigga at times, and that also made him angry. More than anything though, he was tired.

"Hey", Natasha greeted him and came to sit by his side. "You are doing okay?"

"As good as can be expected I suppose", Thor said. "Asgard has become so... alien to me. It is still my home but..."

"Too many lies?"

"Aye. Too many lies, too much deception. And to think my brother was always treated as the odd one." Loki was picking up stones from the path in one of the gardens. At times he would run to the Thunderer and hand the stones to him. Looking very somber while doing so. When the spy joined them she also received stones as gifts.

"Papa", he said. "Nasha."

"Thank you, sweetheart", Natasha said and smiled at him. Taking the stones without making a single grimace. She even kept holding them. Maybe the Captain wasn't the only one growing attached to the boy. As he sprinted of again she glanced at Thor before speaking. "Have you and Jarn had any alone time since you arrived here?"

"None", sighing the warrior looked at the stones in his hands. "Between the announcements, the reveals and negotiations we have barely time to breathe."

"With Loki on top of that", she looked at the toddler. "Let us take him for the night. Spend some time just being with Jarnsaxa. You two are married for world's sake. Make love to him. I bet you both could use it."

"But..."

"No excuses! You want to do what's best for Asgard. That's great. But you can't forget yourselves."

Smiling sadly Thor accepted that she had a point. He was married and he had not bedded his spouse even once. Before their impromptu wedding, yes. But not after. All the Avengers happily accepted babysitting duty for the night. Jarnsaxa actually seemed to draw a breathe of relief.

"Come to my chamber tonight", the Thunderer told the Mage who raised an eyebrow. "I want to make love to my spouse."

"Is that so?" Jarn smirked. "I guess I can accept that."

* * *

Arching his back Jarnsaxa moaned as his husband kept thrusting into him. They had been at it for quite a while now and he was starting to become sore. His hips especially. Yet, how could they not use the opportunity? Warm lips pressed against his own, gentle hands caressed his skin.

"Thor!" he groaned. "I'm near my limit..."

"Just tell me when you've had enough", the Thunderer promised and kissed him again. Grabbing the blond hair the Rune Mage let Thor finish before pushing him away. Slumping to the mattress Jarnsaxa fell asleep in a mix of exhaustion, pleasure and soreness. Not even waking up while his husband cleaned him up and tucking him in. When he woke up the next morning he actually felt rested.

And ready to tackle next problem. He knew Thor felt a bit useless at the moment. So much of what was being done had to do with magic. The Council was barely keeping it together and no one seemed to know who was in charge.

After getting some help from the seidrmadir Jarnsaxa drew a communication circle. Carefully tying it to a mirror while placing several safe guards. Only then did he activate it. Attempting to reach Helheim and its queen.

"You are not who I expected you to be", a woman drawled. "Who are you?"

"Jarnsaxa of Niflheim", the mage said, leaving out his connection to Asgard. 

"Niflheim", she mused. "The only Realm Odin couldn't be bother to conquer. Said it was nothing of use there and the Snow Giants too mellow to cause problem."

"He wasn't wrong. At least, not on that account. Are you Hela?"

Not curiosity entered her eyes. "You know who I am", she said. "And here I believed Odin erased my existence."

"He nearly did. A lot have happened. Do you know who Loki is?"

"The residents my Realm has informed me. He is the Trickster god. The one who should have been my father. I have long wondered why this wasn't the case."

"Fo you also know that Odin raised him in this life? As his son. Even if that was hardly a favour, given his treatment."

"I did not know that. What do you want, Jarnsaxa of Niflheim?"

"That depends on you."

"Oh?"

"I'm a Rune Mage, you know what that means. I know you do."

"You can free me. But in order to do so you have... conditions."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, it would be foolish if you freed me without any safeguards. Let me guess, I don't attack Niflheim?"

"More like, you don't attack any Realm or planet. At least not without provocation. But you would be able to return to Asgard."

"Why does Asgard matters to you?"

Jarnsaxa hesitated, took a deep breathe and braced himself. There had been too many lies already. "Because I'm married to your brother, Thor."

"My brother... he has sent several people to my Realm. Even they talk highly of him. So, you are now of Asgard as well. That doesn't explain why you are willing to free me."

"Because it is the right thing to do, and because I believe you could be a powerful ally."

"Against who?"

"Among others, Odin himself."

Hela had kept a fairly neutral face until now. Upon hearing that they wanted help against the man who imprisoned her, her eyes widened. Then she smiled. 

"You would grant me revenge? In exchange for not attacking unprovoked?"

"Yes. Keeping Asgard and the Nine Realms safe from Odin's madness."

"And is there a time limit?"

"Unless you start hurting people for your own gain and pleasure, you would never have to return to Helheim."

"I can accept that."

"Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

No one really knew if they could trust Hela but Jarnsaxa had insisted they give her the benefit of the doubt. Meaning they at least wouldn't greet her with armed guards. They did however open the gateway to Helheim in the observatory under the supervision of Heimdall. That way they could react quickly. For similar reasons Loki was still in the palace, protected by the Avengers. 

As the rift between worlds opened a tall woman stepped out. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her outfit was in a poor condition but it was slowly improving on its own. Thor swallowed. This was his sister. Who frankly looked more like his brother had. Down to her clothes and general appearance. Taking a deep breathe she seemed to relax.

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since I breathed air that wasn't filled with death?" she drawled. "There is nothing else in Helheim. I created a place for those who didn't fall in battle yet Odin punished me by making me queen of the dead."

"You are free. For now", Thor said. Hela twitched a smile that grew wider when Jarnsaxa smacked his arm.

"Yes, for now. I have no intention of being imprisoned or killed because of Asgard. Not again. You have to be Thor."

"I am."

"Hmm, you don't look like our father."

"I'm sure Loki at least would have reminded you of Odin", the Mage said. "For all that they were very different they also shared certain qualities."

"Loki... where is he?"

Together Thor and Jarnsaxa explained to Hela about the Trickster's fate. What the old king had done and the consequences. As they talked the woman started to look murderous. Summoning a knife. 

"Odin doesn't deserve to die in battle", she hissed. "I will kill him in his sleep and then torment him forever in Helheim."

The Thunderer couldn't help the heavy feeling in his stomach. This was still his father they were talking about, no matter what it all had come to. Jarn placed a hand on his arm, giving him a look that said he understood. Taking a shuddering breathe Thor pulled his spouse into his arms. Letting it sooth him. The goddess watched them with amusement. 

"At least you have managed to find one way to get back at him", she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" the Rune Made frowned.

"You are pregnant."

That wasn't what any of them expected to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing an MCU marathon currently. Today I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It got me thinking, the Russo brothers gets a lot of flake for Infinity War and End Game. But they also directed a movie that is considered one of the best in the MCU. So maybe the flake they receive had more to do with what people expected versus what they got. Maybe.


	22. Chapter 22

She walked through the familiar halls. It felt both comforting and foreign. All the things that didn't fit with her memory was jarring. People missing, tapestries gone, whole sections of the palace removed. Not to mention the looks she received. They were all so very suspicious of her. Even if all she was doing was walking. In company of her half-brother and his Jotun wife. Who actually kind of fascinated her. He was the first Snow Giant she had ever seen after all. They were leading her two the royal quarters, stopping in front of two ornate doors. Two snakes biting each others' tail was carved into the wood.

"These rooms belonged to my brother", Thor explained. "After what Fath... Odin did to him I don't think he will use them again. At least not for a long time. They are still furnished, you will hopefully find them comfortable."

"I'm sure they will do", Hela hummed. "But how can you be so sure your brother won't want them back?"

"Because Loki is not even three years old", the Jotun said. "It will be a long time before he can voice an opinion about anything."

Nodding she opened the doors and was taken back by the sheer amount of magic saturated in the walls. As far as chambers went they were large and tastefully decorated. Lot of open spaces. One wall was taken up by several bookcases, overflowing with books. Here and there small objects had been placed, from other Realms and planets. Details that spoke of the rooms owner. She immediately closed the doors again, taking a deep breathe.

"I can't stay in these rooms", she said. "It wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" her brother frowned. "I don't think Loki would have minded."

"I think he would have", Hela opened the door again, beckoning them to follow her. Again the sheer amount of magic nearly overwhelmed her. There were no dust but it didn't seem like anyone had really been in the chambers for years. A cloak thrown over an armchair, a book lying open, a small trinket casually placed on a table. As if someone had left and thought they would return in only a few hours and then never do so. 

"Did his taste change after Odin banished me?" the Jotun asked his husband. 

"...I'm not sure, he started to shut people out. There is less green and almost no black..."

The goddess ignored them, wandering through the rooms. They were almost spares, for a prince. Even the bedroom. And magic were everywhere. Reaching out with her own seidr she felt so many emotions that had been witnessed by no one but the silent rooms. It made her almost sad, seeing this. More than that, it made her angry. Because she recognised them, having felt something similar once upon a time. A piece paper sat on the desk. Picking it up she saw it was folded and there was a name written on it.

"Thor? I think this is for you", she said and handed it to him. The Thunderer took it and unfolded it, reading slowly. Eyes growing big and then filling with tears.

"Oh, brother..."

"Thor?" the Jotun asked.

"He... Loki... my brother... he... he..." unable to speak the now crying man handed them the letter. Exchanging a glance the goddess and the Mage read it together.

_To Thor_

_If you read this, that means that I'm dead. Either by your hands or by Odin's. Not that it would be much of a difference. I have loved you and hated you in equal measure for centuries now. For what you did to Jarnsaxa, for how you have treated me. For how you allowed others to treat me. We were supposed to be brothers yet I was forced to scramble and fight for your affection. I understand now that Odin did this on purpose. Because he never loved me. To him, being a son was no different than being a tool._

_Do you know by now what he hid from us? That I was Jotun. A Frost Giant. The very people you once swore to hunt down like beasts. Even more importantly, that I'm the son of Laufey. If you know, maybe I died by your hand. Otherwise I would probably prefer my own hands. Life has become such a burden._

_Thor... I'm always alone. There is never anyone to take my side. Not even you. I love you, you are my brother - or at least you were - and I want nothing more than returning to a simpler time. But I can't take this anymore. My mind is starting to fracture and this might be the last of my sanity._

_Farewell brother._

_Loki_

Hela looked up her brother, at Thor. Her expression hard. "You better start telling me what happened. Everything."

Still crying he nodded and started talking. 

* * *

Listening to the banter of her newfound friends, her new family, Gamora knew it wasn't over. They had thwarted Ronan. Barely. With the Power Stone safe they had bought some time. Carefully she approached Peter.

"Hi, Gamora", he said. "Tell Rocket that he can't just go and steal my socks because it is and I quote "funny when I have to look for them' end quote."

"Well, I think it is funny", Rocket said. "It makes you look like an idiot."

"That's not..." sighing she squared her shoulders. "Before I left the Sanctuary, Thanos... lair... he was planning on launching an attack on Asgard. He said it was a good time to get the Space Stone. If he gets that there is no stopping him."

"Hang on just a moment", the racoon said. "Asgard is real? I thought it was just a rumour."

"...actually I thought it was just a myth", Quill said. "Are you saying that it isn't?"

"How do you know about Asgard?" Rocket demanded.

"What? Mom liked Norse Mythology and would read me some stories. Asgard was like, the home of the gods or something. Expect gods are not real. Right?"

"When it comes to Asgardians, the difference is pretty small", Gamora said. "Thanos had one temporarily in his grasp. He sent him to Terra to get the Tesseract but the Asgardian somehow managed to escape without completing his goal."

"How small difference?" their furry companion asked. "Like, super powerful or something?"

"Or something. The Asgardian resisted Thanos torture for the longest time before they finally broke through his mental barriers. Even then, he was never completely broken."

"So what's the problem? Doesn't that mean he doesn't stand a chance against a whole planet worth of Asgardians?"

"I don't know and I don't know how large his army will be. But the least we can do is warn them about the threat." She looked pleadingly at Peter, knowing he could be weak for such things.

"Yeah, sure. We can warn them. How do we get there?"

"I have a map but it will only bring us close."

"How close?" Rocket asked.

"Close enough. No one sets a foot on Asgard without their permission."

"How long would it take us to get to Earth?" Peter asked, looking thoughtful. 

"It is about thirty jumps from here, why?"

"Well, in the myths my mom used to read me Earth was called Midgard and was one of the realms. Asgard was another. Meaning..."

"We might be able to contact Asgard through Earth", Gamora said, feeling hope stirring. "Let's hurry. We might be running out of time."


	23. Chapter 23

" _Sir? I have intercepted a message from space_ ", Jarvis said suddenly. Looking up from his latest design Tony frowned.

"What did it say? Something along the line of a threat or something?"

" _No sir. They introduce themselves as the Guardians of the Galaxy and that they have a message._ "

"They introduced themselves as what?!"

* * *

Returning to Midgard had been a decision made in order to keep things quiet and safe. With Hela back the Council was suddenly a whole lot more amendable. It had been hard for them to be anything else. With Asgard's bloody history on full display there had been no choice. She had accepted the role of Queen with the understanding that she would later abdicate in favour of Thor and Jarnsaxa. Apparently her role as the goddess of death meant she was barren. So, for the sake of the succession they would take the throne once any potential threat to the Realm Eternal was eliminated. Until then their duty was to keep Loki and their newborn child safe.

A lot had happened since their return as well. Most significantly was Tony Stark's run in with AIM. Jarnsaxa could still remember everyone's shock when the man's mansion had been attacked. Seeing the aftermath on the news. Him being alive after everything did little to ease their minds. Then Lady Pepper revealed he had agreed to a surgery that would remove both the shrapnel and the arc reactor. She also let it slip that he was dealing with nightmares and panic attacks. Prompting the Asgardians to insist they send for Ask and have him be the Avengers mind healer. Interestingly, the Vanir had agreed and was visited quite often. 

Jarnsaxa had not realised how broken his friends were. If they could have some relief like this he was happy they could get it. Besides, Ask seemed to love Midgard. So, win-win.

The Mage stroked his stomach. He was at the halfway mark of twenty two weeks. By now his pregnancy was easily visible. It made caring for a wild Loki a bit difficult but Thor had managed to learn how to deal with him. Finding the letter from his brother, one that had been written before his fall from the Bifrost, had had a huge impact on him.

"Loki, what did we say about steeling?" the Thunderer admonished the boy. Making the tiny Trickster whine and stomp his small feet, holding the remote control he had nicked tighter. " _Loki_."

"Noooooo!" the toddler cried and rushed to Jarnsaxa. "Mamaaaa."

"Loki", the Mage said sternly. "What did your father and I say about stealing? Go give the remote control back to Uncle Steve."

Realising he wouldn't get out of it Loki begrudgingly stomped his way to Steve who was clearly trying to keep from laughing. He held out his hand and accepted the remote control. 

"Thank you, Loki", the soldier said. Suddenly shy the boy rushed over to Thor and grabbed his leg.

"Papa", the boy whimpered. Smiling the Thunderer lifted him into his arms. Jarnsaxa smiled sadly. His husband would never get his brother back. So he had become determined to be a good father to the Trickster instead. Like holding his son close and telling him how proud he was that Loki did the right thing. Hopefully the boy could now grow up to be a man that wasn't so filled with sadness and loneliness. 

"Guys!" Tony skidded into the room, looking both excited and terrified. "You need to hear this!"

"You built a murder robot that is intent on killing us all?" Clint asks. "Figures. Was only a matter of time."

"Hey! None of my robots have killing intents!"

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asked his friend.

"Uh... oh, yeah. There is a spaceship with aliens that wants to meet with us. Apparently they are friendly."

"You sure?"

"Well... sure enough? They say they have an important message."

* * *

Directing the Milano to the field was easy enough. Peter landed the ship and peered out of the window. A group of people were waiting for them. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at Gamora who nodded. Shrugging he decided that it was worth it. This was the first time he was back on Earth since Yandu kidnapped him. Or whatever it was that he did, that man was just weird.

The group outside had come closer while the ramp was lowered. One of them were inspecting the Milano with some obvious interest and curiosity. He was talking to a blond dude who had an amused smile.

"...gine the possibilities. Space travel. Real space travel and none of that rainbow nonsense. Do you think they could show me how it is built?" The man prattled and gestured. He had sunglasses and goatee. As the Guardians walked down the ramp he fell quiet. Raising an eyebrow.

Okay, so they didn't _look_ impressive at first glance. Except for maybe Drax. And definitely Gamora. But Rocket? Baby Groot in his pot? Heck, he himself was half human. Still, making a good impression couldn't hurt.

"Hi!" he said, raising on hand in greeting. "I'm Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord."

"Excuse me, did you just call yourself 'Star-Lord'?" the man with sunglasses said.

"Tony", the big blond said in warning. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. You said you have a message?"

Steve Rogers? Why was that name so familiar? Gamora joined him, getting an appreciative once over from Sunglasses that she ignored.

"We were hoping you might be able to send the message to Asgard", she said. "It is important."

"Wait? You want to contact Asgard? Why not go there directly?" Sunglasses asked. The green-skinned women made a face.

"It is famously difficult to reach Asgard. Even a map will only get you halfway. Getting a message there is even harder."

"You are in luck then. Name is Tony Stark."

"Stark? As in Stark Industries?" Peter said, suddenly feeling a bit excited. 

"Er... yes? How do you... hang on... are you from Earth?!"

"No? I'm from Missouri."

"Which is on Earth... whatever... you have a message for Asgard, and we just happens to know two Asgardians who are currently on Earth."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain?" the one introduced as Jarnsaxa said, staring wide eyed at Gamora. She nodded.

"Who is Thanos?" a red-haired woman said.

"We have only heard rumours about him on Asgard", Thor - the actual Asgardian god of thunder - said. "Little is actually known."

"He is called the Mad Titan", Gamora said. "He attacks planets and kills half of the population. While preaching it is for their own good. Sometimes he will take a child from a planet. Claiming them as his own and making them into killers."

"I know something about what that can be like", the woman said. "Natasha Romanoff. I didn't introduce myself."

"Were you one of them?" Rogers asked gently.

"I was. The things I've done... I regret them greatly and wants nothing more than to end Thanos for good."

"Why don't you?" Stark said.

"Because anyone who goes up against Thanos gets killed", Rocket snarked. "It is suicide."

"Honestly, up until now I thought you were a build-a-bear."

"Whatever."

"You mean we are not going to talk about the talking racoon?" Another blond human said.

"Not now, Clint", Romanoff said. "What does Thanos want?"

"He claims he wants to bring balance and to do so he seeks the Infinity Stones. Powerful artefacts. Now, he intends to attack Asgard. To claim the Tesseract."

"Why now?" Thor demanded.

"Because Odin is gone", Jarnsaxa said and hugged the child in his arms tighter. His red eyes focused on Gamora. "A few years back, did Thanos get his hands on an Asgardian? A man with black hair and green eyes?"

"He did", she confirms. "They tortured him and forced him into compliance. He kept me out of it but made Nebula, my sister, beat him up more than once. I want to believe she didn't actually want to do it. They sent him away. I don't know more than that."

"Unfortunately, we do. Tell us more about this attack."

"Actually", Stark said. "Tell us _everything_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there _any_ other ship you guys would like for me to include in this story? One that isn't canon.


	24. Chapter 24

The mirror shimmered as she was brushing her hair. Putting it down Hela took a deep breath. There was only one person who might contact her like this. As she waited the shimmering stopped, revealing Jarnsaxa and her brother on the other side. While they talked regularly they usually didn't look nearly as worried. 

"I haven't burned down Asgard if that's what you are thinking", she said. "Although, those four idiots you riddled me with definitely test my patience."

"While that doesn't surprise me", the Jotun said. "That's not why we are contacting you. We have received a warning. Thanos, the Mad Titan is planning an attack on Asgard."

"We worry that even with our armies at their best it won't be enough", Thor added. "Sister, you most prepare as soon and as much as possible."

Thanos. She knew about the madman of course. It was impossible for her not to, she was after all the goddess of death. Some of his victims had ended up in Helheim. Pondering the problem she remembered something. The question was how her people would take the idea.

"There might be a way to strengthen our armies", she said. "But you might not like it."

"What do you have in mind?" her brother asked.

"In my time warriors were not burned when they died, instead they were buried. I can use the power of the Eternal Flame to bring them back to life. Or rather, I can reanimated their bodies. Making them fight. Maybe I can find Fenris as well."

"Who is Fenris?"

"A big wolf", Hela smirked. "In some incarnations he is my brother."

"...the less I know..."

"This army of the dead, would it be powerful enough to defend Asgard?" Jarnsaxa said, petting his swollen stomach anxiously. 

"It might", the goddess said. "It is more a question if our people will accept this."

"Maybe if you start with Fenris? Where might this army be anyway?"

"Underneath the Vault. Do you know what Thanos might want with Asgard?"

"The Tesseract", Thor said unhesitatingly. "Apparently he is seeking the Infinity Stones."

"I see." They discussed things for a bit longer before ending the connection. Hela sat deep in thoughts. She was the goddess of death. Maybe she could find a way to make a deal with Lady Death. Either way, nothing was allowed to harm her home.

* * *

Steve looked up as Tony entered the kitchen. His friend was wearing the same clothes as the day before and had a certain air to him. One that was familiar. Raising an eyebrow the soldier handed the man a cup of coffee.

"Thank you", the engineer said.

"I wasn't aware Pepper was in town."

"She isn't."

"Then why do you look like you had sex last night?"

"Because I did?" Tony chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Don't look so angry, Cap. Pepper and I have an agreement. We are both allowed to sleep with other people as long as we use protection and keep with no strings attached."

"So who did you...?"

"You know your buddy's therapist?"

"Ask? You had sex with Ask? Isn't he also _your_ therapist?"

"What? He helped me get over some stuff and was nice but then we were done. I don't see the issue?"

Sighing Steve poured a cup of coffee for himself. It didn't affect him but he liked the taste. After he added some cream and sugar. "It is just... I think Bucky is becoming quite attached to him."

"I don't see the problem? Ask is polyamorus and I'm not looking for anything permanent with him anyway."

Shaking his head the soldier decided it wasn't his problem to sort out. A movement drew his attention and he saw one of the Guardians stand in the doorway, looking awkward. 

"Uh, hi", Quill said. "I was smelling coffee and let me tell you it has been years since I had a good cup of joe."

"Go ahead", Tony gestured. "There is plenty."

"Thanks man." The man found a mug and filled it before drinking. "Oh, that's good. That's really good. You can't find it anywhere else in space."

"Really? And here I thought Asgard was the exception. So, Quill. You are from Missouri, right? How did you end up in space?"

"I was abducted by a guy named Yandu and his crew of ravegers."

"That's..." Steve hid a smile at his friend's gobsmacked expression. "Oookaaaayyy... do aliens often kidnap people from Earth?"

"I don't think so", Quill shrugged. "And call me Peter. Or Star-Lord."

"Yeah, I'm not calling anyone Star-Lord, Chewbacca."

"What did you call me? Hey, what did he call me?" Quill, Peter pointed after the engineer who undoubtedly was heading to his workshop. 

"I think it is a movie reference", Steve said. "I haven't seen that many movies."

"Why not?"

"I was frozen in ice for seventy years." 

The man actually coughed up his coffee, giving him a wild look. "How did you survive that?!"

"Probably due to the super soldier serum I received during the war."

"Super soldier... are you telling me you are Captain America?!"

"I mean, yeah. I thought you knew, I guess."

" _That's_ why your name is so freaking familiar. Man."

Both suddenly heard stomping. Tony had returned and looked to be fuming. "There is a freaking racoon in my workshop!" he exclaimed and then pointed at the Guardian. "And you will help me get rid of it."

"You want Gamora for that", Peter said. "She is scary enough for Rocket to listen."

* * *

Sitting on the floor of his playpen Loki was placing blocks on top of each other. By his side sat Nifla, occasionally handing him another block. Once the Tower got tall enough he would topple it. That was funny and he would laugh loudly. His fox friend would then give him a look and refuse to play for a while. Just as he was about to tear down another tower gentle hands lifted him from the pen.

"Mama!" he exclaimed happily and hugged his mother.

"Aren't you a sweetheart", Mama chuckled and hugged him back, settling Loki on his hip. It was a bit awkward because Mama's tummy had grown a lot. He was carried to the table and settled in his high chair just as Papa came with a bowl. It steamed gently from it and the boy just realised he was very, very hungry.

"Food!"

"Indeed", Papa said and kissed his hair. "Can you eat without making a mess?"

"No!"

"Figures. Well, we can only try."

"He will be fine, Thor. Just give him the spoon."

Bowl and spoon was placed in front of Loki. He grabbed his spoon and started shovelling down his food. Too soon it was empty. Whining he banged the bowl.

"Loki", Papa admonished. "Don't do that."

Whining again Loki looked at Mama instead. He was still hungry! Mama petted his hair with a frown.

"What is it Loki? You can't just whine."

"Food", the boy whimpered. 

"But you just ate?" Papa said.

"Food", Loki repeated. Mama smacked his forehead. 

"Are you well, love?"

"Merely cursing my forgetfulness. Loki is a sorcerer and his powers are developing rapidly."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning his appetite and need for food is also increasing. I suspect he will need quite a lot more before he is finished."

"Now that you mention it, my brother could always eat on a scale that rivalled Volstagg given the chance. Few noticed because he was such a neat eater and because he was still so thin."

"Hmm... Jarvis? Could you order us a few boxes of pizza?"

" _How many is few?_ "

"Ten, I'd say." Mama took a fruit from the basket, cut it and gave it to Loki. By the time the pizza had arrived he had already finished two apples and one pear. Mama and Papa was quite surprised when he managed to eat two pizzas on his own.

"Are you sure Odin never starved your brother? Because this is impressive for a child who is barely three."

"Mother would have seen to it..."

"You know, we should probably tell Tony we need a bigger food budget."

Loki teleported out of his high chair. He understood most of the things he heard when big people talked. Or at least the important things. Like food, toys or any of his uncles - and aunt - but he still wasn't very good at talking. Ah, well. He could practice with Nifla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write something of a bigger scale, like now, I reach a point where I need to go back and read what I have already written. Just to keep the different threads in check and not forget anything I've already established. It is helpful.


	25. Chapter 25

It would be a brave soul who stood before Lady Death. Or an immortal one. Eyeing the goddess of death the entity waited without passion. There were no passion after life had ended.

"What do you ask of me?" Death said.

"A way to kill Thanos."

"And why should I offer such? At his hands, many dies. Entering our realms."

"If he kills them with the Infinity Stones, those souls will be lost. The more he kills, the less who will die." Hela was calm and collected in the face of an entity that existed above her. Whose power her own were derived from. Lady Death didn't smile. Didn't feel any pleasure or passion.

She knew of Thanos. Knew what he was after. Knew his goal. Holding out a skeletal hand she offered the Asgardian a staff.

"This will only work once", Lady Death warned. "One touch and his soul will be mine."

"You have my gratitude."

* * *

Asgard didn't need puny humans to help them fight. In fact, they had been adamant about the Avengers _not_ going. Before this might have passed Tony off. Now? Now he didn't mind at all. Not everyone felt that way. The Guardians of the Galaxy had requested that they would be allowed to help. At first the Aesir general had seemed hesitant, until he learned that this group had defeated some powerful guy somewhere. Then he was all for it.

There was just little detail. Focus on little.

"There is no way we can bring Groot to a potential battlefield!" Rocket said. "He has no sense of danger!" The one in question was a tiny living tree who had been living in a pot until quite recently. Tony still wasn't sure how that worked. Currently sunning himself among the plants on a windowsill the... tree? seemed obviously to the conversation. 

"What are we supposed to do then?" Quill said. "It is not like we can just leave him here!"

"Why not?" the Guardians turned to look at the engineer who calmly sipped his coffee. "How much trouble can he cause?"

"You'd be surprised", the racoon said. "You can even understand what he is saying."

"That his name is Groot?"

"Yeah, that won't work."

"Well, neither do the rest of us", Quill argued. "At least he would be safe here, right? While we are on Asgard."

"Fine. Don't come and tell me I didn't warn ya. Hey, Stark! Got any weapons lying around?"

"Not anymore I don't", Tony said. Which wasn't a hundred percent true but they didn't need to know that. "Why?"

"We are going to fight Thanos. I could use some big ass guns."

"What about the one you are hiding on the ship?" Drax said.

"That was supposed to be a secret, you moron!"

"Wait, are you hiding weapons on the ship again?" Quill demanded.

"Maaayyybee." Both Gamora and Peter groaned at their furry friend, looking exasperated. "You never know!"

"And many have you made since coming here?" Fiona said, crossing her arms. Tony almost chocked on his mouthful. 

"Well, you know one or two perhaps. Not more than three... four... alright, alright. Five."

Shaking his head the engineer picked up the tiny tree and looked at it. He was quite amazed that there was a group of heroes who were even more chaotic than the Avengers. Who would have thought that was possible? 

"Hi", he told the creature. 

"I am Groot", the tree said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Tony."

"I am Groot?"

"Nah, they are just having a conversation." Tony smiled. If he could understand the beeps and boops of his bots, he could understand a tree creature. 

"I am Groot!"

"They _are_ being silly. Come on, squirt. Let's find the tiny menace and have some lunch."

* * *

Bucky blinked. The blue of the room faded. With each session he could feel himself becoming more solid. More real and alive. It was still painful to relive his memories but then the pain was gone. Ask offered him a glass of water as usual. Smiling the healer let him process everything without rushing him.

"Thank you", the former soldier said and handed back the glass. He liked the Vanir. Steady, accepting and open. Unlike Jarnsaxa, who preferred to avoid conflict, Ask was never shy about stating his opinions. Even when others disagreed.

"You are welcome. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. How long before you think I will be back to normal?" Bucky frowned when the mind healer sighed.

"I think you need to start thinking about how to redefine what's normal rather than hoping to go back to something that is lost", he said gently. "The past is gone, James. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing normal gor you to go back to. Hydra _did_ happen. It won't disappear or go away."

"Then what's the point of all this?"

"The point is to move on", Ask said and placed a gentle hand on the brunetts arm. "By accepting the past, you can look to the future. Seeing it as it is and not as we want it."

It made sense. Too much sense. Which, Bucky admitted, didn't mean he had to like it.

"What about us?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"I like you. A lot. But you refuse to do anything, even though you are willing to sleep with Stark..."

"James... I will never belong to just one person. That's not who I am. And... well, you are currently very vulnerable and in my care. I'm not saying that your feelings doesn't exist but that they might come from the wrong place. Due to the intimate nature of this type of treatment."

"But..." Ask held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm not saying forever. Once the treatment is finished and if you still feel the same way, we can then talk about it. Deal?"

"Deal." Bucky drained the glass. He understood, he did. That didn't change the fact that he was lonely and longed for some companionship. Some simple affection. From the expression on the healer's face, he knew what the former soldier was thinking. Sympathising with him.

Somehow, that made it worse.

* * *

Tucking Loki in for the night Thor kissed his forehead. Sighing the tiny Trickster grabbed his plushie in his sleep. He was adorable. Even though the Thunderer sometimes missed his brother it was still a blessing to be able to be a father to the boy. Giving him a happy childhood. Protecting him.

His spouse had fallen asleep while waiting for him. Stomach swelling a little bit everyday. Joining Jarnsaxa Thor counted it as a blessing from the Norns that the Snow Giant had returned to him. Hugging him gently he kissed the exposed neck.

"I love you. All of you, so much", he murmured. Soon he too were asleep. 


	26. Chapter 26

Thor was clearly anxious. Restless. He would pace the space of their bedroom over and over. Head bent and hands clasped behind his back. Watching him Jarnsaxa tried to keep Loki from fussing too much as it put strain on him. His pregnancy had progressed significantly. Yet, he didn't berate his husband. Because he knew why.

Asgard. And Thanos. The Mad Titan's army was closing in on the Realm Eternal. Threatening everything. No one knew where Odin was. At least it was very unlikely he would have allied himself with the conqueror. It wasn't his way.

"I should be there", Thor said not for the first time. "What if they need me?"

"Then Heimdall will call for you."

"But what if it it too late?"

"You have to trust Hela, she is powerful. And we might need you here", Jarnsaxa set down Loki in favour of massaging his back and the boy rushed to the Thunderer. Grabbing his leg.

"Papa! Don't go!" he cried. "Don't go... Loki... I will be good."

This made the god of thunder tear up and his face distorted in pain, in regret. Lifting up his son into his arm he hugged him tightly. Rubbing his back.

"Oh, Loki", he soothed. "It is not that. Not at all."

"Don't go", it was a whimper.

"Loki... that's not... all I want is to protect you from any danger. But Asgard is also in danger right now. If Asgard falls..."

"He is too young, Thor", Jarnsaxa said, joining them. He kissed the black hair and leaned against his husband. "All he can hear is that his father wishes to leave."

"This is a mess..." the Thunderer pulled the Mage into a hug and kissed him. "I'm not sure how to best protect you. All of you."

"Trust Hela. She doesn't want to see Asgard fall anymore than we do. And we need you here. Loki, me and our baby, we need you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I want to be better than my own father but I guess I'm failing pretty bad at it."

"Oh, no you don't! You are not failing, Thor! You are conflicted. And that's normal. You wish to protect, well, everyone. No one can do that. That doesn't mean you are a failure. Only that you need other people to rein you in."

"You are good at that", his husband smiled down at him and kissed him again. Jarnsaxa answered the kiss. Loki giggled. He did that sometimes when his parents kissed.

"Let's hope I'm good enough."

"Always been, always will be."

* * *

"My Queen!" Tyr shouted. "They are breaching the shield!" Everything shook as more missiles and laser beams were aimed at the palace. 

"The evacuations?" Hela demanded.

"Nearly finished", Hogun answered. "Almost all of the houses are empty now."

"Do better, we need to clear the streets!"

"Yes, my Queen." The Vanir didn't like her but he could follow orders. That was all she needed right now. Unfortunately it wouldn't be enough. Thanos had to engage and when he did she had to get close enough to end him. Hopefully without losing too many warriors in the process. 

Biting her lip the goddess of death turned to one man. "You, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Skurge, my Queen", the man seemed surprised at being addressed.

"Come with me, there is something I have to do. General Tyr, hold that barrier until our people are safe!"

"As you command", the weathered man said. "May I ask..."

"Where I'm going? To the crypts in order to fetch a wolf."

More explosions shook the Realm. Screams of fear could be hear from the streets. She imagined that she could feel death coming for the Einherjar. There was one thing she was sure off.

"Heimdall, whatever you do, do not summon Thor unless I tell you", she muttered under her breath. Reaching the weapons vault she handed Skurge a large pickaxe and pointed at the floor. "There. Right there."

"...you want me to destroy the floor?"

"It is the only way to the crypts now that Odin has sealed the path. Now hurry. We haven't much time." Shrugging the man did as he was told and swung the pickaxe expertly. In the meanwhile she went to the Eternal Flame. The physical representation of Asgard's inherent magic. Scooping up a handful she was relieved to see that Skurge had managed to open up a hole large enough for them to get down. There was another way up but she had to open it from the inside. 

Jumping down her throat closed at the sight of Fenris. The wolf's body was still mostly intact, the magic that had brought him to life still being present. Rows of long dead warriors laid on stone slabs. They were the ones who had pledged both their lives and their deaths to Asgard's protection. 

"In the flame Eternal you shall be reborn", Hela said and slammed her hand into the floor. Smiling grimly as the dead rose around her. One of the skeleton warriors approached her.

"What do you command, Queen", it hissed.

"Defend Asgard. Being down Thanos' army. Carve me a way to him", she said and urged Skurge to sit up on Fenris back with her. "Now, we fight!"

The swords of hundreds of long dead warriors rose upwards. 

"For Asgard", they hissed. And now the dead marched.

* * *

Things were starting to look hopeless. Gamora felt like crying. She had allowed Thanos to dictate her life for so long and when she attempted to try to do something good, it amounted to nothing. Her makeshift family was surrounded by Chitauri and Outriders. All around the Asgardians were fighting for all their worth. Holding on better than most would do. Ships and floating boats were in the air, taking down motherships as they went. Killing the Chitauri while they were at it.

And it still wasn't enough. Not with the Black Order also in the mix.

"What in the world is that?" Quill exclaimed. "It looks like something out of a horror movie!"

"What is a movie?" Rocket asked.

"What is... Stark showed them all the time!"

"Not the time!" Gamora growled. "Focus." Even as she said it she saw what Peter had meant. Filling up the ranks were... dead men. Literal skeletons welding swords and shields. When they were hit they went down only to come back up again. But when they swung their weapons, their opponents fell before them. Even the Asgardians stopped in shock. Not for long, they were still in the middle of a battle.

"Is that a wolf?" She glared at Peter but startled at seeing Hela on top of a large animal. Wearing a kind if weird helmet.

"Thanos!" the Asgardian Queen called, her voice ringing. "You will not take Asgard today or any other day! Come out you coward and face us yourself."

It was a provocation and it was working.

* * *

She knew her people felt uncertain about fighting with the undead. But it was the only way to defend her home. Their home. In her heart she promised to free them once the battle was over. First things first though. She had to win.

On Asgard her powers were near limitless and she took advantage of it. Trading blows with Thanos. Drawing him in. Making him lose his composure. Whenever she could she threw insults and jeered at the Titan. All while blocking, ducking and swinging her sword. Summoning spikes to throw at him. None of it was really working but her insistence was obviously getting under his skin. Good.

Fenris body slammed the Titan and Hela summoned power to pierce the gilded armour. The spikes went through but they didn't stop him. What they did do was make Thanos pause and remove his breastplate. Making a face at the bleeding.

Smiling grimly the goddess jumped on the wolf's back. Urging him forward. At the right moment she jumped and summoned the staff. The staff from Lady Death. Her momentum and the unexpected weapon was enough. It touched Thanos' heart. Eyes becoming wide the Mad Titan gripped his chest and fell to his knees only to collapse on his face. Dead.

A fitting end.

Hela threw the ruined staff from her hand. Now, she was going to put an end to this battle.


	27. Chapter 27

Hela had won. Hearing the news made all tension, all worry, leave Thor. He had feared for Asgard and in extension his family. Picking up Loki he hoisted him into the air and caught him, making the boy laugh loudly.

"Again! Again!" he giggled and the Thunderer threw him up, gently, and once more caught him.

"I will make it so that you never have to fear the darkness, ever again", he told his son. "Never again shall you have to face derision for things that was not up to you. That wasn't your fault. I will protect you."

The tiny Trickster gave him a confused look and kicked gently with his feet. "Up?" he said. "Papa? Up!" Smiling wide Thor lifted Loki in the air and pretended to fly around with him. Much to the child's delight. Once his son had had enough he put him down to let him run off to his toys. A chuckle made the blond look over his shoulder. 

Jarnsaxa leaned against the doorframe, one hand resting on his big stomach. Looking absolutely gorgeous. Joining his spouse the Thunderer kissed him, cradling his cheek with his hand.

"I love you", he murmured and kissed those plump lips again. Carding his fingers through the red hair with one hand and tracing heritage lines with the other. The Mage shivered in response. A good kind of shiver.

"I love you too", Jarn said and smiled up at him. They were not completely out of the woods yet. Not with Odin still missing. But for now, he would relish in their relative peace.

* * *

"Thank you, Groot", Tony said to the small tree. "Think you can give me the wrench next?"

"I am Groot", was the reply.

"Attaboy", the engineer chuckled as his charge hurried away. Coming back with... "Ah, that's my screwdriver. No, no. It's okay. I need this too. You think you can find the wrench. It looks like a claw."

Groot scuttled away, when he came back he was holding the right tool. Giving the tree a tiny high five - with his index finger - he fastened the bolt.

"I am Groot?"

"You", Tony said, grunting slightly as he pulled, "did an amazing job. Well done. Do you wanna try this?"

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah? Here you go. That's it, just turn the handle. Aaand there you go! Thank you."

He got a barky smile and the beady eyes seemed to glimmer with joy. Taking out one skittle he gave it to Groot as a reward.

"I am Groot?"

"To many will make your tummy hurt."

"I am Groot!"

"Indeed."

"How can you understand what it is saying?" Jumping the engineer realised Barnes was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He was frowning but otherwise he seemed relaxed.

"It is not that hard", the shorter man said. "I have interpreted the beeps and boops of my bots for years. Did you want something?"

"Um... I'm not so sure this is a conversation to have in front of the... tiny tree..."

In other words, not in front of what presumably was a child. Meaning it probably had something to do with Ask. It had not escaped Tony that the former soldier was quite attached to the healer. 

"Hey, Groot?" he said, drawing the little one's attention. "Why don't you go see what Steve is making tonight and then come back and tell me?"

"I am Groot?"

"I promise I will if you go check." Nodding Groot sprinted off. It would take him a little while to get back and forth. Especially if Steve had not started yet. Once the door closed behind the tiny tree he eyed Barnes. "So. What is it?"

"It is about Ask."

"I figured as much. What do you want me to say? I'm not dating him, nor am I seeing myself being committed to him. He hasn't said anything about any of that to me either. So what is the problem?"

"Stark... I really like him. I know he has certain preferences and I'm okay with that. But..."

"You are not sure how _I_ would feel about you sleeping with him, because I also do so. And it is because it is _you._ "

"Yes..." shufting his feet the other seemed uncomfortable. "I remember everything now. Including what I did to Howard and Maria Stark. You were angry when you found out and... well..."

Fiddling with the screwdriver the engineer glanced at the former soldier. He had come a long way. Worked through trauma. Out of everyone on his life Ask was the only one who wasn't bothered by any of this. Glancing at his phone Tony thought about Pepper and their agreement. He had broken the idea if a threesome with her but she wasn't into it. On the other hand, she had given him the go ahead to be in one with two other guys. 

"Stark?"

"Call me Tony. Look, as I said, I'm not dating him. If he wants to sleep with you or date you, that's up to him. You know he is polyamorus and always will be. That's good and it is good that you accept that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, I'm not so different. I'm currently dating Pepper but we are both allowed to have sex with someone of the same sex without it being cheating."

"I see..."

"That said..."

"What?"

"Have you ever been in a threesome?"

"A what now?"

Grinning Tony kept an eye out for Groot while he explained. Barnes had big eyes once he was finished. With still no Groot in sight the engineer smirked. 

"What do you say? Wanna give the old tango a try? You, me and Ask."

It wasn't an immediate no, so that was a win.

* * *

There were signs of the battle still present when they all returned to Asgard. Buildings missing or partly destroyed. Signs of fire. Towers were missing from the enormous tower. Jarnsaxa actually felt sad, seeing the destruction. But at least the golden Realm was still standing. That was something. 

Hela was waiting for them and she held out her arms to Loki who ran over to her. A rare smile played on her lips, a genuine smile. One that was actually happy. Lifting the boy into her arms she welcomed them. This time a sciff was waiting.

"That boat is flying", Tony said. "How is the boat flying?"

"How do you think?" the Mage teased.

"If you say magic I will steal all your dessert", the engineer warned with a twitch of his mouth. Thor boomed a laugh.

"Nay, my friend. This is similar to your own technology, just more refined."

"Repulsor technology? Using what?"

"As far as I know, a type of magnet", Jarn answered. "Maybe we can set up a meeting with Asgard's engineers. I'm sure they would be interested in your own technology."

"That shouldn't be an issue", Hela said. "Come. Let us celebrate the victory over the Mad Titan. The Guardians of the Galaxy are also waiting."

"You hear that, squirt?" Tony said to the tiny tree he carried in his hands. "Your family is waiting!"

"I am Groot!"

Seeing the engineer smiling sadly the Mage wondered if he would be heartbroken when he had to part with Groot. Beyond the sad smile he didn't show anything else.

"I'm sure they are", he said instead.

It took no time at all for them to fly through the city. Grimacing Jarnsaxa massaged his stomach. He was feeling twinges and spikes of pain. Very uncomfortable. In truth he was a bit too late in his pregnancy to take the Bifrost but it wasn't dangerous. Just not advisable. 

At the courtyard Thor helped him out and down while the rest got out on their own. Except Loki who was still in Hela's arms. It was kind of cute, they looked a lot alike. Frigga stepped forward to offer some support. The former Queen looked tired but was still able to smile at him. There were some... others... there as well.

"Are those zombies?" Clint asked. "They won't eat us, will they?"

"They are warriors of Asgard", Hela explained. "Men who a long time ago swore both their lives and their deaths to protect the Realm. After the celebrations they will be sent off properly. But without them we would have lost."

"So they are zombies..." the archer said. "Okay... as long as they don't eat me, I'm good."

"We don't eat", an undead warrior hissed. Making the humans jump.

Jarnsaxa chuckled and then froze. Something had just fallen out of him. It splattered on the flagstones. He couldn't see what it was. Instead he gripped both Frigga and Thor a little bit harder. Drawing their attention. His husband frowned in confusion but the former Queen let out a gasp.

"Your water has broken", she said. "Thor, help him to the healers."

"Why? What's wrong?" the Thunderer asked in worry and confusion. 

"Jarnsaxa's water just broke", she said. "He is in labour."

Oh. Well. _That_ explained a lot.


	28. Chapter 28

Still panting slightly Jarnsaxa looked down on the tiny face belonging to his son. Cradled safely in his arms. He was ignoring the burning sensation still present between his legs. It would be a while before he could attempt to stand up. Hopefully he wouldn't miss the send off but if he did, it was worth it. The boy had been named Modig, meaning brave. Soft strands of brownish hair defied gravity and a pair of beautiful blue eyes looked at him. 

"Thor is asking if he and Loki is allowed to see you", Frigga said softly.

"Norns, yes! Let them in", the Mage smiled at his husband and oldest son. The Thunderer was carrying the tiny Trickster on his arm.

"Baby!" Loki exclaimed. "Papa, baby!"

"Indeed, son", the warrior chuckled. "You are a big brother now."

"Big brother..."

"Aye, it will be your duty to protect them." Setting down the boy Thor leaned down and kissed the newborn. "But more importantly, it is mine to protect all of you. Have you named him yet?" The last was directed at Jarnsaxa. 

"Modig, if you don't disagree."

"Modig..." the blond smiled and kissed the Mage. "It is a good and strong name. I like it."

"Mama?" Loki was attempting to climb onto the bed with not much luck. His father gently lifted him up, allowing him to settle against Jarn. Watching his baby brother. "Brother?"

"Yes, my sweet. This is your brother. What do you think?"

"He is tiny. Why is he so tiny?"

Both Jarnsaxa and Thor blinked, staring at the tiny Trickster. They had never heard him speak so clearly before. Then they snorted. Of course the god of mischief would hide his true skills. No matter his age. Cupping the boys cheek the Mage kissed his forehead. 

"Babies are all small, Loki. When you were placed in my arms you were just as small. Look at you now."

"Now I'm big! But you bigger! And Papa is super big!"

"Yes, but we all begin like this", nodding to his newborn Jarn could see that his oldest understood. He hoped none of his children would ever have to wonder if their parents really loved them. And the best way to make certain was to say it. Often. "I love you, Loki."

"We both do", Thor said and lifted the Trickster into his arms again, joining them all on the bed. "I love you, your brother and your mother."

Smiling brightly the boy hugged his father and was satisfied with sitting and watching as Modig got his first meal. 

Breastfeeding was still a rather alien experience but Jarnsaxa didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"You won't return to Earth?" Bucky said and felt his head drop. Ask gave him a sad look.

"I won't remain on Midgard, no", the healer said, gently clasping tense shoulders. "Vanaheim is my home, James. I'm barely two thousand years. Your life compared to mine... it will be a heartbeat. I have enjoyed our time together. And our time with Anthony."

"I think he prefers Tony..."

"James... I'm sorry."

Sighing the former soldier nodded. Heartbeats. That was humans compared to Asgardians and Vanir. Compared to aliens. At least these aliens. As far as he knew the Guardians were just as mortal as he was. Ask hugged him and then let him leave. Even if they might see each other again it wouldn't be the same.

Rounding the corner he saw Tony handing over the tiny tree creature to his companions. Again.

"He keeps sneaking off", the engineer said with a sad smile. "I don't think he realise I won't be coming with you."

"You could if you wanted", Quill offered. "It is not so bad. You would need a translator chip of course but..."

"Thanks but..." shaking his head the brunett gave a cocktail grin. "Not all of us can become intergalactic outlaws."

" _Former_ intergalactic outlaw. We are good now. Most of the time."

"Yeah, I can see that. But Earth needs me. There are people who depend on me. I'm one of the Avengers and still the face of Stark Industries. Me disappearing wouldn't work."

"But..."

"Peter", Gamora said gently. "It is his choice."

"Fine..."

"I am Groot?" the tiny tree creature said.

"It will be okay, squirt. I promise", Tony gently patted his head. "You can always come and visit."

"I am Groot!"

"He says he hopes they serve lasagne tonight", the racoon said. "What is lasagne?"

"Groot's new favourite food. At least on Earth", the engineer straightened. "You lot better come visit, got it?"

"We promise", Gamora said. "Thank you. Give our regards to the others as well."

The group walked away. Leaving Tony standing alone. Looking kind of forlorn. Bucky was attempting to sneak away when the engineer called out.

"You might as well come out, Barnes."

"..." the former soldier joined the other. "I'm pretty sure I told you to call me Bucky."

"Maybe. You okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You look like someone rammed you with a truck. Twice."

"I could say the same about you."

"I guess. But Groot belongs with them, not me. Sure, I will miss him but you know. It is what it is. You?"

"Ask is leaving Earth. He said... that I'm a heartbeat in his life."

Sighing Tony nodded. "We are that, aren't we. Come on. I need a drink." They walked together towards the engineer's room.

"You are not upset?"

"Buddy... you had a crush on him and he tells you that your lifespans are too different. I'm good. We had some fun but that was it for me."

"I see..." he accepted the mead, the engineer had a bottle of whisky with him that he poured from. "I guess... I guess I'm lonely. Sure, I have Steve but..."

"He is Steve."

"Yeah..."

Sipping his drink the brunett pondered for a moment. Then he turned to Bucky. "You know, just because Ask will no longer be on Earth doesn't mean you will be alone. I mean, Pepper do think you are kind of hot and I know I think so."

"What? But what about..."

"Nah ah! Not another word about my parents. You were not at fault, Buck."

Unwittingly Bucky smiled, he drained the mead and approached the other. Maybe he didn't have to be alone after all. Pulling Tony into his arms he looked into the chocolate eyes. He had met Pepper Potter and liked her. It wasn't impossible that they might find a nice middle ground that worked for all of them. 

"I hope this means you will kiss me", the engineer said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe. Why don't you find out?"

They did kiss.

* * *

Walking the shadowy corridors Jarnsaxa smiled to himself. Loki and Modig were with Thor who were with the Avengers. The ceremony for sending off the undead warriors had been delayed so he could attend. At their insistent. Hela had agreed. It had finished an hour ago. Because the whole royal family was intent on staying on Asgard the Thunderer was spending as much time as possible with his human friends.

He wasn't a trained warrior but even he noticed when the flames from a torch flickered. Without thinking he ducked and something swept through the air right were he had been just seconds prior. Tumbling and rolling on the floor he stared with shock and terror into the face of Odin. 

The former King of Asgard was dishevelled. His eyepatch was missing, displaying the empty eyesocket. Hair and beard was oily and dirty. The remaining eye were red from nearly bursting blood vessels. Spit was visible on lips drawn back in rage.

" _You_ ", the old man hissed. "You dare walk this halls! Bringing your filth!" He swung something, Gungnir, aiming at Jarnsaxa. The Mage scrambled out of the way. Realising that the staff was used a bludgeon rather than channeling magic. How much had Odin lost beyond his sanity?

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. You turned my wife and son against me! You brought my people down! Took my throne!"

 _He doesn't know_. The thought rang through the Mage's head. He didn't know about Loki, about Modig. That's why he had come after Jarnsaxa while he was alone. Meaning he couldn't let the old fool find out. Unfortunately he wasn't really equipped to fight. Most of his natural magic was concentrated on either healing him or provide food for his baby. Drawing runes took time and his Rune pouch had been left in his chamber. Leaving him with no other choice that to dodge and run. 

Gungnir caught him across his back and he fell. Seeing the blow coming he knew he didn't have a chance to get back up in time. Bracing himself he curled his arms around his head.

But the blow never came. Instead there was a swooshing sound and then a gurgle. Looking up Jarnsaxa stared. Hela had stabbed Odin through one shoulder while taking a grip on the staff.

"Hello Father", she hissed. "Happy to see me?"

"Ngh! You! How?"

"Oh, I had some help. Didn't I, dear", the goddess smiled viscously and met Jarnsaxa's gaze. "We are in-laws now. Isn't that nice. Oh, and you are a grandfather! Thor and Jarn has a son."

"No!" For some reason Odin couldn't escape Hela's grip.

"Oh, but yes. And Loki? Loki is still alive. Again thanks to Jarnsaxa who took care of him after your _wife_ defied you. Alongside the people of Asgard."

"No! That's... you are lying!"

"No, Father dearest", the goddess of death had an almost evil expression. "That's _your_ way. _This_ is mine." With no warning a sharp sword impaled Odin through the chest. Right through his heart. Killing him instantly. She even kicked the former king off her blade. "And I will watch you rot in Hel for all eternity."

Taking a deep breath Jarnsaxa managed to calm down. _Now_ it was over. And good riddance. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Three years later - Avengers upstate facility**

It was a fairly beautiful day. Not too warm and not too cold. Only a slight overcast. All thanks to Thor. Jarnsaxa smiled as they were greeted by the Avengers and the Guardians. This reunion had been delayed three times already but now they were all finally back together. Steve walked over with a big smile.

"Hi! Who is this little guy?" He gestured towards the baby.

"This is Magnus", the Mage replied while keeping an eye on Loki and Modig. Both boys had a tendency to get into trouble. While it was expected from his oldest, he rather the tiny Trickster didn't drag his brother into it.

"May I?"

"You still have a weakness for children I see", Jarnsaxa let his friend hold the baby, his face coming alive.

"Wow, you are so small and cute."

"We really need to find him a date", Natasha said and joined them. "He is getting attached to every kid that comes his way."

"Including mine and Clint's", a familiar cheeky voice called and Tony came out followed by Pepper Potts and sergeant Barnes. In the strawberry blonde woman's arm were a small child in a flowery dress. "Can you believe that Birdbrain had a secret family this whole time?"

"He did?" Thor said, having caught their older sons before they snuck off. "I have missed a lot it seems."

"Oh yeah, tons." The engineer grinned and gestured to the girl Pepper held. "This is Morgan Stark, named after Pepper's eccentric uncle."

"Congratulations", Jarnsaxa said and allowed Steve to place Magnus back in his arms. Just in time too as Loki saw his favourite uncle and rushed him. "I see the three of you worked things out."

"Finally there is someone who can help keep Tony alive", the blonde woman said. "James has already saved his life countless times."

"How could I do anything else?" Barnes said and placed his arms around both of their shoulders. Hugging them. He seemed to have a new arm.

"You got him an upgrade?" Thor asked. The Thunderer had become much more observant after Hela put him in charge of Asgard's army. A position he clearly felt more at ease in. Running after a couple of children certainly helped as well.

"I did, because the last one was trash. What if it had broken in battle and he would have gotten hurt? That would have been on me."

"Babe", Barnes protested. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You had your reasons."

"Yeah, bad ones."

Jarnsaxa smiled at the good natured bickering. Steve had been roped into a game by two very insistent boys and he seemed to love every second of it. Natasha was right, he needed to find someone. That way he would have a child of his own. 

There were a few new faces among the Avengers and two among the Guardians. Quill seemed a tad bit more solemn than before and Groot was no longer a baby. Thor insisted on once more thanking the group for their invaluable help three years prior.

"Will you introduce us?" he asked and gestured to the two newcomers.

"This is Nebula", Gamora said. "My sister." Through Thanos. Well, they didn't seem to want to kill each other at least.

"I'm Mantis", a timid humanoid with antennas said. "It is nice to meet you."

"We found her with my..." Quill took a deep breath. "With my father. Turns out he was a Celestial. We had to kill him... and my... my... Yandu he..."

"I'm sorry for your loss", Jarnsaxa said. "I'm sure Yandu is in Valhalla right now. Celebrating and having fun."

"Thanks... I didn't know I needed to hear that."

"I am Groot!" the now teenaged tree creature said.

"Stark is right there, just go to him." Rocket snarked.

"I am Groot?"

"Whatever."

The group headed off, leaving the Thunderer and the Mage standing side by side. Watching their friends. Feeling sad Jarn leaned against his husband, resting his head on a strong arm. Magnus yawned and fell asleep.

"I'm going to miss them", he said.

"Aye, so will I", Thor pulled him into a hug.

Loki was running around exuberant and excitedly. Hugging new and old friends. Often stopping to keep an eye on Modig who tried to keep up. The Trickster had been made the official crown prince of Asgard and would inherit the throne after Hela. With Odin gone the hatred towards Jotuns had faded drastically and trade had been initiated with both Jotunheim and Niflheim. While she wasn't with them right now, the fox spirit Nifla had become a protector of the whole royal family. Something she took very seriously. Even if Loki was still obviously her master.

Jarnsaxa sometimes missed the man Loki had been. His teacher and mentor. Thor sometimes missed his brother, a man neither would ever see again. But watching the boy be able to run free. Being happy and being accepted meant that the god of mischief had a much brighter future ahead of him. No matter what would come he would never have to face it alone.

The reflection had changed into something better. Happier. And despite everything, Jarnsaxa was grateful for the life he was now allowed to live. With the man he loved, with his children, with his growing circle of friends.

"Thor?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their kiss was short, simple and honest. Not their first and not their last. Just a single moment of happiness amongst many.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Afterword** _
> 
> Phew. This story was much harder to write than I anticipated. Although I very much created Jarnsaxa and he has appeared in stories before this I had never made him the focus of a story before. And I'm still not sure I did a good job of it. But as long as anyone enjoyed it, I will be happy with it. 
> 
> Sometimes when I come up with ideas I will combine them, making one out of two or more. This was such a case. I knew I wanted a story with baby Loki and I had considered making a story focusing more on Jarnsaxa. In combination with the idea of Loki being sort of like a mirror. Other characters have a few things in common with him. Like he is mirroring them. While the reflection thing became very minor in this story it was still there. 
> 
> I will admit this story got away from me a bit, it wasn't easy to bring it around and before I knew it there were sooooo many characters involved. Hopefully I did them justice. I also didn't manage to write a new chapter as often. Which has more than one reason, life being one. But hey, I'm still fairly speedy so, good enough. 
> 
> My next story will be called _Spinning the wheel_ and will definitely be quite a bit different from my usual stories. Though, not in a dark and gritty way. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading. I love reading your comments even if I rarely reply to them. I hope to see you all in my next story!


End file.
